


Crimeless Killer

by WaitingForTheDay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College Student Sam Winchester, Death, Erotophonophilia, Killer Lucifer (Supernatural), M/M, Murder, Murder Kink, Serial Killers, This May Get Dark, which is also known as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForTheDay/pseuds/WaitingForTheDay
Summary: In a world where bloodwork can tell you what crimes you've committed, Lucifer can get away with anything. Sam's about to learn that.You guys wanted it to be a full story. I'm making it a full story. Tags will be updated as story progresses.Author: Garter





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a single-chapter fic, but I'm wondering if I should expand it into a story. Thoughts?
> 
> Edit: It's gonna be a full story.

“Things don’t happen to me. They happen to other people.” That is the mindset that got Sam in such a situation. Despite there being a serial killer on the loose in his area, he had driven to the post office to mail Dean a letter.

The line was long as hell, and it took Sam’s brain a moment to work when a man shouted, “He’s got a gun!” It wasn’t until two gunshots had echoed when Sam dove to the ground.

He looked around and saw a man lying in a pool of blood. People were screaming, and a man with sandy blond hair was waving a gun around like a glow stick. “Everybody on the floor, now!” he yelled. Anyone who didn’t comply immediately got shot.

A woman next to Sam pulled out her phone and called 911. She said, “Please help, there’s a man with a gun and he-” before the bullet entered her chest. The phone dropped, and Sam jumped. The call still went on. The man with the gun walked over, and Sam thought it was his turn to die, but the man just shot the phone.

“Police’ll be here any minute,” a different man soothed his crying child.

The gunman looked in their direction. “Kids disgust me,” he said, and shot both man and child in the head. One boy lay down and played dead. But the gunman knew, and shot him twice.

This continued for ten minutes, the gunman just shooting everyone. Shooting and shooting until oh god, Sam was the last one left. Yet miraculously, just as the gun was trained on him, the flash of police sirens filled the room. The man dropped the gun.

The police entered, yelling “Freeze!” and gaped at the massacre before aiding Sam and the gunman. “What happened?” was the first question.

“A man just came in and shot the place up,” the gunman said, tears already running down his face somehow. “He got away.” The officers turned to Sam, and the gunman looked at him with a look that said, “I dare you to tell them the truth.”

“Is this true?” Sam was asked. He merely nodded, making the gunman smile.

“I’ll need your names,” an officer said. Sam gave his, and the gunman introduced himself as Nick. “You’ll also have to come down to the station and have your blood drawn,” the officer added.

Sam smiled. Once ‘Nick’ got his blood taken, it would tell the officers that he was the killer. But ‘Nick’ didn’t seem worried in the least.

Down at the station, Sam went first with the bloodwork. The computer monitor lit up with all Sam’s past crimes, three in total.

“Shoplifting a pack of gum at six, some Skittles at eleven, and some Spaghetti-Os at fourteen. He’s in the clear,” the analyzer said.

Next up was ‘Nick’. Sam held his breath… but the computer monitor came up blank. No crimes, it said. Sam was stunned.

“You’re both free to go,” the officers told Sam and ‘Nick’.

‘Nick’ had winked at Sam before leaving the station.

Sam had debated telling the police the truth. But without blood evidence, there was no case. How could it be that the blood held no crimes? Sam lost a lot of sleep that night.

He could barely pay attention to his schoolwork the next day, and eventually just decided to skip the second half of classes. He went to Starbucks.

‘Nick’ was there.

He spotted Sam before Sam spotted him, and was at his side in a flash. “Sam, was it?” ‘Nick’ asked.

“You gonna kill these people too, Nick?” Sam asked, sounding a lot braver than he felt.

‘Nick’ laughed. “No, of course not. And I’d much prefer you called me Lucifer.”

“I’d much prefer I left,” Sam said, heading for the door.

“Let me buy you a drink, Sam,” Lucifer said, stepping in front of him. He gave a predatory smile. “Or maybe I will shoot up the place.” Sam couldn’t live with being responsible for so many deaths, so he simply nodded. Lucifer smiled. “Good. What would you like?”

“Just a caramel mocha is fine,” Sam replied, and he sat down while Lucifer ordered. He came back with two cups, setting Sam’s in front of him.

“I didn’t poison it,” Lucifer promised.

“I know. I watched you,” Sam replied.

That made Lucifer laugh, for some reason. “I like that,” he said. He sipped his own drink carefully. “You didn’t tell on me.”

“Wouldn’t do any good,” Sam said. “Your blood is… weird.”

“You didn’t know that at first,” Lucifer said. “Yet you went along with my story.”

Sam shook his head. “I was scared.”

Lucifer nodded. “Are you scared now, Sam?” he asked.

“Shitless,” Sam responded honestly.

“I’m not scary, though,” Lucifer said. “Look at me. I’m just a normal guy with a blood condition that hasn’t been seen in centuries. That’s all.”

“Is that why the computer came up pure?” Sam asked.

“Definitely,” Lucifer nodded. “I can do anything I want. And I’ve already done so much. But it’s not good enough.”

Sam looked around, wondering if anyone was eavesdropping. “Why are you telling this to me?”

Lucifer smiled coyly. “Because, Sam,” he said. “I figured it out. I figured out the thing I’m missing.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Do I want to know?” he asked.

“You,” Lucifer said, ignoring the question. “It’s you I want, Sam.”

Sam held his breath for a moment. He had no idea what to say. “I…” he began, but couldn’t find a way to continue the sentence.

“I know we met in less-than-favorable circumstances,” Lucifer said. “I know you probably think of me as a coldblooded killer. But I’m really not, Sam, and I want to prove it to you. Give me a chance.”

“I’m sure you’re a great guy,” Sam said, not sure of that at all, “but I’m really not looking for another partner right now. My last girlfriend passed away six months ago, and I’m not ready for another relationship.” There. That was mostly true. And hopefully it didn’t hurt Lucifer’s feelings.

The blond man smiled. “Then I’ll wait for you, Sam. I’ll wait until you are.” And with that, he left Starbucks, leaving Sam and his caramel mocha behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is finally up!

A few months had passed since Sam last saw Lucifer, so he honestly though he was in the clear. Then, unexpectedly, he showed up in Sam’s dorm room.

“How did you even get here?” Sam asked, more confused than scared at that point.

“Love finds ways,” Lucifer smiled.

“What did you do with Kevin?” Sam asked accusingly.

“I assume that’s your roommate?” Lucifer asked. “Lucky for him, he wasn’t here when I came in.”

“It’s a good thing I got here first, then,” Sam sighed. “How did you know this was my dorm?”

“I’ve been watching you. Ever since that fateful day,” Lucifer grinned. He clasped his hands together. “You should live off campus, with me.”

“Yeah, that’s gonna be a hard no from me,” Sam said, running a hand through his hair. “Why are you here?”

“I just wanted to talk to my favorite person,” Lucifer said sweetly. “And give you a warning.”

“A warning?”

“Yes. You’ve been awfully close with that blonde chick, Jessica Moore. I don’t like it. You’re mine, Sam.”

Sam sighed. “Okay, first of all, she’s just a friend. My best friend. That’s all. Second of all, I’m not yours. You don’t own me.”

Lucifer looked at Sam. “Someday you will relinquish ownership of yourself to me,” he said.

Sam blinked. “Okay, see, this just screams ‘sociopath’. Why on earth would I ever want anything to do with you?”

Lucifer smiled. “You study criminal psychology,” he said. “You tell me.”

“How did you even know that?”

“I have ways, Sam.” Lucifer stood and approached him. Sam tried to play it tough by standing his ground until Lucifer was mere inches from his face. “Ways of knowing things. Ways of making people talk. Ways of making people… feel things.” He reached out and brushed a few strands of hair out of Sam’s face, and the younger man flinched. “Yes, you love me, Samuel James Winchester. You just don’t know it yet.”

Sam frowned. “How did you know my middle name?” he demanded.

“Did you not just hear what I said?” Lucifer said. “I have ways, Sam. Ways you couldn’t possibly begin to understand.”

Sam waved a hand dismissively and took a step back, uncomfortable. “Look, can you get out of my dorm, please?”

Lucifer smiled. “Of course. Just remember what I said about the girl. You’d do best staying away from her.” He brushed past Sam and left.

Sam wasn’t afraid of Lucifer when it came to personal safety, but he couldn’t risk Jess’ safety, so he kept his distance. He explained everything through text though, and she understood.

At least, Sam thought she did.

A week after the dorm room meeting with Lucifer, Jess approached Sam in the courtyard. “Sam,” she said. “Don’t you think you’re being paranoid?”

Sam didn’t answer. He didn’t know if Lucifer was watching.

Jess huffed. “Do you really think a serial killer is after you? I played along at first cuz I thought it was, like, a dare or something. But honestly, I’m worried for your mental health.”

“I’m worried for your life,” Sam said. “Go away, Jess. Please.”

“You can’t just shut me out,” Jess said. “Look, let’s go talk to the psychology professor, maybe he can help.” She took Sam’s hand, and he pulled back as if it burned him.

“Jess, I’m serious. I don’t want…” Sam trailed off as he saw a very angry Lucifer coming towards them. “Oh, no.”

“What?” Jess asked crossly.

Lucifer tapped her shoulder and cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, but what are you doing with Sam?” he asked.

Jess looked confused, then she laughed. “Oh, I get it. Is this some sort of prank, Sam? You’re funny. Who’s your friend?”

Lucifer stared at Sam with icy eyes. “Didn’t I tell you not to talk to her?”

“She approached me,” Sam said. “Please don’t hurt her, Lucifer.”

Jess rolled her eyes. “The game’s up, boys. Sam, you owe me a drink. I was worried about you.”

Lucifer turned on Jess. “Sam owes you nothing,” he snarled. “Sam’s too good for you. Sam is mine, do you hear? And if I see you within thirty feet of him again, I will choke you to death, understand? Now leave.”

Jess sighed. “You’re not even scary. You’re a terrible actor.” She grabbed Sam’s hand. “Let’s go to the park. You can get me my drink there.”

Lucifer jumped on Jess then, tackling her to the ground and wrapping his hands around her throat. Jess realized then that it wasn’t all a joke, and she started to fight back.

“Lucifer!” Sam cried. “Lucifer, please stop. Stop! Please! Please, Lucifer!” He racked his brain for a moment before blurting, “If you give her another chance I’ll kiss you!”

Lucifer’s grip on Jess’ throat slackened. He looked at Sam curiously. “You’ll kiss me?” he asked.

Sam nodded frantically. “Yes.”

“A real kiss?” Lucifer said. “With tongue?”

“Yes,” Sam said again. “Just please give Jess one more chance.”

Lucifer thought about it, then slowly got to his feet. He glared down at Jess. “Get out of my sight,” he growled, and she didn’t need to be told twice. Lucifer turned to Sam and smiled. “I want my kiss now.”

Sam nodded and stepped closer to Lucifer. He was disgusted at himself, but at the same time, it was justified because it saved Jess. He put his hands on Lucifer’s shoulders and closed the gap between them.

Lucifer didn’t waste any time in turning the kiss into something rough. He pulled Sam even closer and took what he wanted, finally breaking the kiss. Sam was dizzy with adrenaline, and as much as he hated to admit it, the kiss felt good and left him longing and breathless.

Lucifer sensed it, too. He grinned wolfishly and leaned in to Sam’s ear. “Imagine what else I can make you feel,” he whispered, and a shiver went down Sam’s spine.

But Sam wasn’t that far gone, and he shook his head. “No,” he said. “You got your kiss, now leave.”

Lucifer didn’t look disappointed. “Oh, you’ll come around,” he said. “And when you do, I will be waiting.” He left and didn’t once look back.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gift for Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go.

Jess avoided Sam like the plague after that. Sam convinced her via text not to tell someone about the assault, and Jess had pretty much said fine, but their friendship was over.

Kevin, Sam’s roommate, hadn’t shown up in class or at the dorm in a few days and Sam was getting worried.

He was right to worry. A fisherman on the lake pulled up Kevin’s body in his net. Sam had a feeling it was Lucifer’s fault, especially when the dorm was closed off for evidence and Sam was told he had to stay somewhere else. Dean was too far away, and Sam didn’t have spare cash for a motel.

Lucifer appeared at just the right moment, offering his home to Sam, and it wasn’t like Sam could say no.

Surprisingly, the home was normal and did not look at all like that of a serial killer. Even more surprisingly, Lucifer was willing to give Sam his own bed instead of making them share.

The first night he was there, though, Sam realized that it was going to be troubling. He was up typing at his computer when Lucifer came in, freshly showered. “Turn on the news,” he demanded, and Sam did, only to see that someone had went and killed four people in a mass stabbing, injuring eleven others. Sam looked at Lucifer accusingly. “It was wild,” Lucifer said, breathless. “Oh, Sam, you should’ve been there.”

Sam shook his head. “No. Absolutely not. I can’t believe you killed Kevin.”

“I needed you here with me,” Lucifer said. “You are the air that I breathe, Sam. I need you like you can’t imagine.”

“I think you’re a little obsessed,” Sam said dryly.

Lucifer smiled. “I want to show you something,” he said.

Sam shook his head again. “No. Nope. You’re going to show me something sick, or disgusting, or dead. Or all of the above.”

Lucifer pouted. “But I worked so hard to get it for you,” he complained. “Please, Sam. Come on.”

Sam should not have said, “Fine.” But he did, and Lucifer lit up.

“I’ll be right back,” he said, and he left. He came a few minutes later with a human heart.

“Why?” Sam said. “I don’t want that.”

“No, this is just the wrapping paper,” Lucifer said. “Open it.” He held it out to Sam.

Sam frowned. “I’m not opening a human heart,” he said.

Lucifer lit up again. “You can tell it’s human! I knew you’d appreciate it.”

“You got it, I figured it was human,” Sam sighed. “Whose is it?”

“Don’t worry, they don’t need it anymore.”

“That is _not_ what I asked.”

“Open it,” Lucifer said.

Did Sam really have a choice? He told himself he didn’t, and he took the heart from Lucifer. It was cold and thick. Shivering, Sam pressed the heels of his palms into the center of the heart, splitting it open with a solid _ccrchk_ sound. The muscle was stringy as it was forced apart, and Sam caught sight of something shiny inside. He pulled it out.

It was a golden ring on a necklace. A simple band, no jewels or anything. Sam raised his eyebrows and looked at Lucifer. “Please don’t tell me this is a proposal,” he said.

Lucifer laughed. “No, Sam. It’s just a gift to show you how much I love you.”

“I don’t get it,” Sam said.

Lucifer smiled. “Did you see the engraving?”

He didn’t. Sam looked closer and saw _To Mary, Love John_. Sick felt sick. “This is my mother’s ring.”

“Yes,” Lucifer said. “It’s not her heart, though. That’s been long gone.”

“Where did you get the ring?” Sam demanded.

“Your mother’s skeleton had it,” Lucifer replied.

“You _dug up my mother_?”

“For you, Sam,” Lucifer said. He looked worried. “Don’t you like it? It’s a thoughtful gift.”

And something in his expression made Sam say, “Yeah. I love it. I was just surprised, is all.”

Lucifer’s eyes shone with happiness and he threw his arms around Sam into a hug. “I knew you’d like it,” he said happily. “I can clean up the heart.” He left, presumably to get cleaning supplies.

Sam sighed. As twisted as it was, it was a nice gesture. And as twisted as it was, it made Sam feel special. He went to the bathroom, washed the ring off, and put the necklace around his neck. When he went back to the bedroom, Lucifer was stripping the sheets and cleaning up the bits of heart that had fallen on the floor.

“You’d better get some rest,” Lucifer commented. “You have school tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Sam said. He helped Lucifer change the sheets and went to sleep.

Lucifer was accompanying Sam to school when they were stopped by Jess and a police officer. “That’s them,” Jess told the officer.

The officer approached Sam and Lucifer. “Is something wrong?” Lucifer asked, feigning concern.

“I’ve been told that you two may know something about the death of Kevin Tran,” the officer said. “I’ll need you to come to the station for bloodwork and questioning.”

“Of course,” Lucifer said. “But Sam here will miss class.”

“We’ve already told the school that he was being brought in,” the officer said. “Please come with me.” He started toward the police car.

Sam got in the back next to Lucifer, glaring at Jess.

At the station, Sam and Lucifer were both hooked up to the blood machine. Lucifer’s came up clean, and Sam’s came up with the minor shoplifting he’d done as a child.

Then they were hooked up to lie detectors. “While it’s clear neither of you committed the crime,” the officer said, “you may have been an accomplice, and therefore we need to ask questions.”

“Of course,” Lucifer said. He looked at Sam.

“Right,” Sam said, willing his heart to slow down.

The officer asked a few mundane questions to get a control, then asked, “Did you know Kevin Tran?”

“Not personally,” Lucifer said. “But I’d heard of him.”

“He was my roommate,” Sam said.

The officer asked a few more questions before letting them go, apparently satisfied. Jess was waiting outside when they were released. “How are you not arrested?” she said to Lucifer.

Lucifer grinned. “I’m innocent.”

“Is there a problem?” the officer came out.

“Yes! This man should be in jail. He killed Kevin. He attacked me!” Jess blurted.

“You have the wrong man,” the officer said. “His blood was clean.”

“Impossible,” Jess cried.

“Miss, please come inside and calm down,” the officer suggested, guiding her inside.

Lucifer looked at Sam innocently. “What’s her problem?” he asked lightly.

“Gee, I wonder,” Sam responded.

He didn’t bother going to school that day; it was nearly over, anyway. He just hung out at the house with Lucifer. The man had persuaded him to watch a Marvel movie with him, which led to an intense debate on whether or not Thanos would win against the Avengers.

“It’s very clear that he’s defeated in Endgame,” Lucifer argued.

“Yes, but in the original comics, he kills all the Avengers and wins,” Sam said. “The comics came first and are therefore correct.”

“The movie came after as an amendment to the comics,” Lucifer said.

“Nowhere does it say the movie was an amendment.”

“It’s unspoken,” Lucifer replied.

This debate went on for almost an hour before they decided it was probably supposed to be left open to choice, and they’d have to agree to disagree. Sam found it ironic that Lucifer was defending the Avengers while Sam was defending Thanos, though.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to actually write the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we got Dean and Cas in the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My cat beta-read this. Any errors are her fault.

Lucifer caught Sam attempting to leave the house early in the morning. “Where are you going?” he asked.

“I’m visiting my brother in Kansas,” Sam said. “It’s been planned for almost a year.”

“Ah,” Lucifer said. “I want to come.”

“You don’t have a plane ticket,” Sam pointed out.

“That won’t be a problem,” Lucifer replied. “What time must you be at the airport?”

“Forty-five minutes,” Sam sighed. There was no point in arguing. “Don’t bring anything harmful on the plane.”

“I won’t,” Lucifer promised. “Well, let’s go then.”

“Shouldn’t you pack?” Sam asked.

“I have an emergency travel kit. Start the car, I’ll go grab it.” He ran upstairs while Sam shook his head and went outside.

He had planned on walking to the airport, since it was only a ten minute walk, so he did not start the car as asked. Lucifer seemed less thrilled at the idea of walking, but he relented and walked alongside Sam to the airport.

They went through security smoothly, to Sam’s surprise. And Lucifer had bought a ticket for the flight at the counter. He then tracked down the person who had the seat next to Sam’s and offered him one thousand dollars to exchange tickets. The man very happily agreed.

A triumphant Lucifer returned to Sam to wait for boarding. “Where’d you even get that kind of throw away money?” Sam asked. “Do I even want to know?”

“Probably not,” Lucifer said. “But I’ll tell you if you want.”

“Never mind,” Sam said. The plane began pre-boarding, and Sam texted Dean to let him know that he was on his way. And with a guest. He didn’t say anything beyond that.

Lucifer slept for the few hour plane ride, and Sam looked out the window. When they landed, they went straight to the outside where Dean was waiting with the Impala.

Dean hugged Sam. “It’s good to see you,” he grinned. “Who’s your friend?”

“I’m Sam’s boyfriend,” Lucifer said before Sam could say anything. Sam rolled his eyes.

“You are not my boyfriend,” Sam said.

“Oh?” Lucifer grinned cheekily. “Then what am I?”

Sam thought twice about telling Dean the truth, so he laughed it off. “I mean, I didn’t realize we were at that stage in our relationship already.”

“Mhm,” Lucifer said. Dean rolled his eyes and got in the car. “Toss your shit in the trunk,” he said.

Sam and Lucifer did, then got in the car, Sam in the passenger seat.

“So,” Dean said. “I didn’t know you were seeing someone, Sammy.”

“It’s a recent development,” Sam said honestly.

“I’m Dean,” the older Winchester said, looking in the mirror at Lucifer. “You are…?”

“Nick,” Lucifer said. “But I go by Lucifer.”

“Cool,” Dean said. “Nice meeting you. What do you do for a living?”

“Things,” Lucifer said vaguely.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “You’re-not-interested-in-conversation things, or illegal things?” he asked.

Lucifer smiled. “Would I tell you even if it was the latter?”

Dean laughed. “Good point,” he said. “Whatever it is, I hope you like it.”

“Oh, I love it,” Lucifer said. “Sam says you work at a morgue.”

Sam had not actually told Lucifer that, but Dean did work at the morgue.

“That’s right,” Dean said. “Actually, I got a call right before you guys showed up. I’m needed. I’ll have to drop you guys off at home and go.”

“Why don’t you show us around the morgue?” Lucifer suggested.

Dean shrugged. “I mean, sure. I can do that. If you don’t mind dead people.”

“They’re less annoying than living people,” Lucifer said, and Dean laughed.

Sam sighed. His brother was getting along with Lucifer far too well. Dean mistook the sigh for impatience and said, “Chill, it’s only a few minutes away. What’s new with you?”

Sam told him about Kevin’s death.

“Oh, shit. That must be hard for his family. I’m sorry,” Dean said. “Alright, we’re here. You guys are going to have to put on gloves.”

“That’s fine,” Lucifer said, getting out.

The three of them entered the morgue. Another man was already in there, carting a body to another room. He smiled. “Hello Dean. Hello Dean’s friends.”

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said. “This is my brother, Sam, and his boyfriend Lucifer. Guys, this is Castiel. He’s the new guy. He’s kinda weird, but in a good way.”

“I like weird,” Lucifer said. He held a hand out to Castiel. “Nice to meet you.”

“You as well,” Castiel replied, high-fiving the hand instead of shaking it.

“You said you needed help?” Dean asked.

“Yes. I need another person present for the autopsy of Lauren Kimmel, and no one else is available at this time.”

“Who is she?” Dean asked.

“Can I watch?” Lucifer asked.

“Sure,” Castiel said. “Sam, you too?”

He didn’t want to sound chicken, so Sam said yes.

“Lauren was found in the woods by a hiker,” Castiel said. “Police said it looked like suicide. I have photos on the table.”

Dean glanced at them. “Show me the body,” he said.

They all went into another room, Castiel leading the way with the body cart. He shut the door, started recording sound, and pulled the sheet back.

“This is my first look,” Castiel said to Dean. For the recording’s sake, he said, “Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester performing to autopsy on Lauren Kimmel, twenty-six.” He said the date, then said, “This is Castiel Novak speaking.”

“This is Dean Winchester speaking,” Dean said. “Present with us are two guests, Samuel Winchester and…” he paused.

“Nicholas Shurley,” Lucifer supplied. “This is Nick speaking.”

“And this is Sam speaking,” Sam added.

Castiel nodded. “Time is 2:02 PM. On first glance, the body appears to have a normal shape. No signs of bloating. Almost a natural-looking death, but she was found strung up in a tree. The police say possible suicide, but the family wanted an autopsy.”

“Good reason, too,” Nick butted in. He pointed at Lauren’s bare stomach. “Lividity marks are on the stomach. If she had hanged herself, they would be in the feet.”

“Yes,” Castiel nodded. Dean looked impressed with Lucifer. Castiel continued: “Lividity markings around the abdominal area, below the floating ribs. Green in color.”

Dean went on to discuss other aspects of the body’s exterior and temperature before he finally said, “Y-incision made at 2:26 PM by Dean Winchester,” and cut into the chest.

Lucifer watched eagerly, and Sam averted his eyes as the body was cut into. Castiel cut the ribs away after making a brief comment on them.

“Heart looks normal from here,” Dean said. “But the lungs look bloated.” He carefully cut the right lung away and held it up.

“Looks like a balloon,” Lucifer commented.

“Yeah, it does,” Dean smiled. He tipped the lung upside down into a container, then did the same with another container and the left lung.

“Contents of both lungs consists of water,” Castiel said. “High chance of drowning as the COD.”

“We’ll get the water tested to prove where it was,” Dean said, “though from the hair particles, I bet it was a bathtub or kitchen sink.”

“If that’s the case, the water will contain fluoride,” Lucifer said.

Dean nodded. “Among other bacteria found in treated water,” he said.

“The hair does not match the victim’s color,” Castiel noticed. “It is highly unlikely to be hers. However, we only have color to go off of. The hair was shaved and therefore does not contain its roots.”

Lucifer nodded. “You can only DNA test on roots,” he said.

“Correct,” Castiel said.

The autopsy went on for a while longer before drowning was determined to be the unofficial cause of death and the body was sewn back up.

“There’s still more work here,” Dean said, “but it’s just boring stuff. Sam, if you wanna take Baby and drive home, you can.”

“Baby?” Lucifer asked.

“That’s the car,” Sam explained. “Yeah, sure. What time will Castiel drop you off?”

“Probably after dinner,” Dean said. “So save some for me. You guys can order a pizza or whatever.”

“Alright,” Sam said. “See you soon, Dean.”

“See you.”

Dean watched Sam and Lucifer go before turning to Castiel. “I’ll clean up here if you type the report,” he said.

“Deal,” Castiel smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Dean and Cas are safe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural creatures don't exist in this world, just to clarify.

Sam was surprised that Lucifer didn’t engage in conversation with him during the car ride. The first thing he said to Sam came after they were already in the house. He said, “Your brother is nice.”

“You may not kill him,” Sam said.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Lucifer said, mildly offended. “We ordering pizza?”

“Yeah,” Sam replied. “What do you want on it?”

“Ooh, I get a choice,” Lucifer said. “Just pepperoni is fine.”

“I’ll just have cheese,” Sam said. He took out his phone to order.

Lucifer took the opportunity to look through drawers. He found nothing interesting until he went into the basement, where it looked like the set from a movie about hunting criminals. A corkboard filled with string, scattered newspapers, pictures, and the like. Notes were scribbled everywhere.

He didn’t know how long he was standing there before Sam’s voice said, “What are you doing?” accusingly.

Lucifer turned to see Sam. “I’m just looking,” he said honestly. “What’s all this?”

“My dad’s,” Sam sighed. “He’s a bit… off.”

“Aren’t we all?” Lucifer asked. “Dean lives with your father?”

“No, my father lives with him,” Sam replied. “I think he’s at Bobby’s right now. He’ll probably be back later today.”

“Okay,” Lucifer said. “You order the pizza?”

“Yeah. Now we wait.”

Sam brought Lucifer back upstairs, where they sat on the couch silently for twenty seconds. Then Lucifer got up. “Let’s dance,” he said.

“I can’t dance,” Sam said. “And even if I could, why would I dance with you?”

“Because I’m fun to dance with?” Lucifer said. It sounded like a question. “I can show you how to dance.”

Sam shook his head. “I’m good, thanks,” he said.

Lucifer frowned and shook his head. “You’re no fun.” He went into the kitchen and got a beer.

“Those are Dean’s,” Sam frowned.

“He can share,” Lucifer replied.

The doorbell rang, and the pizza delivery guy handed over the pizza. “That’ll be $12.95,” he said.

Lucifer handed him a twenty and a fifty. “Keep the change,” he said.

“Whoa, thanks.” The delivery man grinned and left.

Lucifer turned to Sam. “Time to eat,” he declared. “Go get yourself a beer, Sam.”

“I don’t drink. I’m underage,” Sam told him.

“Oh, fine. I’ll get you a water, then.” He disappeared into the kitchen to get it.

Sam checked his phone for messages. He didn’t have any that seemed to require an answer, so he just sighed and waited for Lucifer.

The man came back, and they started to eat.

They had just finished when there was the sound of a truck in the driveway. Sam opened the door to Bobby and John. “Hi, Dad,” Sam said. “Hey, Bobby.”

“Hey Sam,” Bobby said. “I made sure John ate and everything. Where’s Dean?”

“Work.”

“Oh. Well, tell him I said hi.”

“I will,” Sam said, and Bobby left. He turned around to see John and Lucifer staring at each other. “Dad, this is… Nick.”

“But I go by-” Lucifer started, and Sam interrupted with a very loud cough and a head shake.

“He’s just Nick,” Sam said.

John nodded slowly. “And did you check him?” he asked.

Sam hesitated. “Um… yes.”

John narrowed his eyes. “You’re lying to me, boy. Nick, you come here.”

Lucifer followed, confused, as John went into the kitchen, took a flask, and threw some of its contents at Lucifer.

Lucifer blinked. “Um… excuse me?”

“Good,” John said. “You aren’t a demon.”

“No, I’m an archangel,” Lucifer said dryly.

John squinted. “For real?”

“No. I’m human,” Lucifer said. He went back out to Sam.

“I forgot to mention,” Sam said sheepishly. “My dad’s a little… weird ever since Mom died. So basically all my life. I was raised by Dean and Bobby, because Dad… well, he says a demon killed Mom.”

“They did,” John interrupted. “That’s why you gotta be careful who you meet. That’s what the tattoo is for.”

“The star tattoo on your chest?” Lucifer asked Sam.

Sam didn’t even wonder how Lucifer knew about that tattoo. “Yeah. Dad made me and Dean get one. It prevents us from being possessed by a demon.”

“I see,” Lucifer frowned.

John looked at him. “Sorry about that, Nick. I just don’t want demons in my house.”

“I completely understand,” Lucifer nodded. “That’s very smart.”

John smiled. “Yeah, see, you get it.”

“What’s the stuff in the basement, may I ask?” Lucifer said.

“Oh, I’m hunting down the demon that killed my wife,” John said. “Yellow eyes. That’s what he’s called. I need to know who that is.”

“I know a bit about demonology,” Lucifer said. “Maybe I can help.”

“Lu… Nick,” Sam warned.

Lucifer flashed a smile. “It’ll be fun.”

Sam shook his head. “No. Maybe later.”

Lucifer shrugged. “Fine. Maybe me and your father can just sit and chat, then.”

“Call me John,” John said.

“How long have you been hunting demons?” Lucifer asked.

“Long time,” John replied. “Almost eighteen years. Sam’s age.”

John and Lucifer talked, Lucifer treating John like he was normal, until John got tired and went to go to bed. Then Lucifer turned to Sam and said, “Your father’s crazy.”

“Yeah, I know,” Sam sighed. “But he’s harmless. Worst he’ll do is throw some salt in your face.”

“What did he throw at me?” Lucifer wondered.

“Holy water,” Sam smiled. “To prove you weren’t a demon.”

Lucifer snorted. “That’s funny.”

Dean came in then, having been dropped off by Castiel. “Hi, Dean,” Sam said. “You just missed Dad. He’s upstairs.”

“Cool,” Dean said. “Hi, Lucifer. Did you meet my father?”

“Yes. We talked about demons.”

“Oh, shit. I’m sorry,” Dean said, cringing.

Lucifer shook his head. “No, it was very interesting. He knows his stuff. I do too. I went through a phase in my teen years and learned a lot about theology.”

“Good for you,” Dean said. “You sure know your anatomy, too.”

“Well, that comes with my occupation,” Lucifer smiled.

Dean nodded. “Right, the possibly-illegal one. Is that one of my beers?”

“Yes, I thought you wouldn’t mind.”

“Just as long as there’s some left for me,” Dean said, “I don’t mind at all. Nice necklace, Sam. Where’d you get it?”

Sam hesitated. “I… Lucifer gave it to me.”

“Can I see it?”

“No.” Sam was afraid he’d see the engraving.

Dean laughed. “Possessive much?” he asked. “Whatever. Did you guys need anything before I took a shower to get the smell of death off me?”

“You don’t smell like death,” Lucifer said. “Trust me, I’d know.”

“I’m sure you would,” Dean said.

“We don’t need anything,” Sam said.

“Guest room is all set up for you two,” Dean said, nodding down the hall. “No sex after four AM, because I get up at four-thirty and I don’t want to hear that.”

“We won’t have sex,” Sam assured him.

“Night, guys,” Dean said, and he headed upstairs.

Sam turned to Lucifer. “I’m going to bed too.”

“Why?” Lucifer asked. “Got someplace to be tomorrow?”

“Actually, yes. I was hoping to go to the aquarium. I’m writing a paper for school on sharks for my biology class.”

“Can I come?” Lucifer asked. “I love sharks.”

Sam didn’t see the harm in letting Lucifer come to the aquarium, so he nodded. “Yeah, sure. If you promise not to be weird about us sharing the same bed.”

“Why would I be weird?” Lucifer asked innocently.

Sam shook his head and went to the guest bedroom.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Lucifer talks about sharks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHARKS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have a chapter.

“This is boring,” Lucifer complained. “We’ve been here for three fucking hours.”

“I’m doing research,” Sam shot back. “If you don’t like it, leave.”

“But I want to be with you,” Lucifer whined.

“Go take your attitude somewhere else. I’m going to ask a worker here for more information on the Great White they have here.” Sam left the area.

Lucifer sighed and pressed his face up against the glass despite a sign telling him not to. He tapped on it a few times, trying to catch the attention of the shark. It didn’t work.

“Is that real?” a small voice said behind him. Lucifer turned to see a young girl, maybe seven years old, looking in awe at the tank. The parents were nowhere in sight.

“Yeah, he’s real,” Lucifer said. “Isn’t he pretty?”

“Pretty scary,” the girl said, and laughed. “Do you work here?”

“No, but I know a lot about sharks,” Lucifer said.

“Do you know about shark attacks?” the girl asked.

“Yeah. I’ve never been attacked, but I do a lot of reading stories about it.”

“Can you tell me a story?” the girl asked hopefully.

“Sure,” Lucifer said. “What’s your name?”

“MacKenzie,” the girl said. “You can call me Mac.”

“Hi, Mac, I’m Nick.” The parents had entered the room at this point, just watching the exchange. Lucifer smiled at them, then told the girl, “I think your parents are here for you.”

“She can hear the story,” the mom said. “I’d love to hear, too.”

“How many details do you want?” Lucifer asked. It was more to the parents, since they knew what their daughter could handle.

“All of them!” Mac said.

“Just what’s necessary,” the mother smiled.

Lucifer nodded. “Alright. Well, there was a surfer in 1979. That was way before you were born, Mac. The guy’s name was Kenny Doudt. Have you ever been surfing?”

“No,” Mac said, “but I’ve seen it on TV and at the beach.”

Lucifer nodded. “Great White sharks usually eat seals. If you saw the seal in the other exhibit here, you’d know that their body kind of looks like a really fat surfboard, yeah?” Mac nodded, and Lucifer continued. “Well, sometimes, sharks think that the surfboard is a seal. Especially when the surfer is on the water paddling and his arms and legs stick out.”

Mac laughed. “Free food,” she said.

“Exactly,” Lucifer nodded. “So this Great White thought that Kenny was food. Now, when sharks attack, they ram into their food really hard and fast, like a train. So Kenny – he wrote a book later – said that he felt the impact first. The shark, what it did was, it bit down on Kenny and the surfboard.”

“Oh no,” Mac gasped.

“Oh yes,” Lucifer nodded solemnly. “Kenny said it… uh, he said it hurt really bad. Then the shark pulled Kenny under the water. Sharks pull their food underwater so that they can reach them better and stuff. Anyway, you know surfboards are made to float.”

“Yeah,” Mac said.

“Have you ever tried to keep a kickboard underwater at the pool?” Lucifer asked.

“It’s really hard,” Mac nodded.

“Right. Surfboards are the same way. When something floats really well like that, it has a high buoyancy. That’s what it’s called. So because the surfboard was so buoyant, the shark couldn’t keep it and Kenny underwater so it let go and went away. Then Kenny could get medical help and everything.”

“That’s cool,” Mac said. “What are shark bites like?”

Lucifer looked at the girl’s parents for permission. They didn’t seem to mind, so Lucifer went on. “Well, they’re very clean and sharp. Like a guillotine wound. Do you know what a guillotine is?”

“No,” Mac said.

“Oh. Well, it’s very sharp. Sharks can put on more than forty thousand pound of pressure on just one little space, and when it attacks, it often takes out muscle and bone with it. But that’s not what usually kills people. What kills them is, if they don’t get help right away, they bleed to death. The blood attracts more sharks to eat the dead body. Another cause of death is infection. Sharks don’t have clean mouths, so it spreads icky bacteria to the wound.”

“So sharks are really dangerous,” Mac said.

“If you get attacked, yes. But only about ten people a year die from shark attacks, and that’s all over the world. Did you know you’re more likely to die by a vending machine than a shark? Almost all shark attacks happen for one of two reasons. Either the person attacked the shark first, or the shark thought you were food. Once he realizes you aren’t food, he’ll swim away. Movies make sharks seem like a bigger danger than they really are.”

“Oh, okay,” Mac said.

“You can help prevent a shark attack on yourself by being safe. When you go to the beach, try to stay in sight of a lifeguard. Always listen to the flags, too. If a flag says no swimming, don’t swim. Be careful during high tide, because the water gets deeper and it’s easier for sharks to get to you. And always stay around people so that if something does happen, they can help. If you think you see a shark, or if people start getting out of the water for no reason, you might want to get out the water.”

“Wow, thanks,” Mac grinned. “What about places where you can swim with sharks?”

“Those sharks are usually trained not to attack,” Lucifer said. “But don’t try to train a shark by yourself, that’s just silly.”

Mac laughed. “Very silly,” she agreed. “Thanks, Mister Nick.”

“No problem, Mac. I hope you have fun here.”

“I will.” Mac went back to her parents, who thanked Lucifer and left.

Lucifer went to go find Sam so he could complain some more. He turned the corner and ran right into Sam. “Were you listening?” he asked.

Sam nodded. “Yep. I heard most of it. That was very sweet of you.”

“I’m not sweet,” Lucifer scoffed.

Sam shook his head. “Come on, let’s go get something to eat. It’s lunch time.”

“Can we leave the aquarium?” Lucifer asked.

Sam nodded. “Yeah. I finished my research. You were a great help, actually.”

“Glad I was useful,” Lucifer said.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyy sharks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer gets a backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is adorable ngl

Though Sam talked while they ate, Lucifer didn’t listen, which annoyed Sam. When they finished their food and were ready to go, Lucifer insisted they stay a bit longer. Then, suddenly, he got up and said, “Let’s go.”

“What’s gotten into you?” Sam frowned, following Lucifer out. “Um, genius, the car’s that way.”

“I’ll be there in a second,” Lucifer said. “Why don’t you go start the car?” He disappeared.

Sam decided to follow him. He realized a moment too late that Lucifer was following someone, a pretty redhead in a Metallica T-shirt. Lucifer pulled the girl into an alley in one swift motion.

Sam looked around, but no one was nearby to help. He broke into a run to where Lucifer was. He was in the process of strangling the girl.

“Lucifer, stop,” Sam said, panicking. “Lucifer!” He tried to pull the man off the girl, but Lucifer was stronger.

“Do that again and I’ll torture her too,” he growled. The girl passed out, but Lucifer kept squeezing. “God, Sam. Look at her, isn’t she beautiful?”

Sam took out his phone to call the police.

“Call for help and I kill more,” Lucifer threatened. Sam reluctantly put the phone away and watched, helpless, as the life drained from the girl.

Finally, Lucifer stood, satisfied that the girl was dead. He leaned against the wall, eyes wild. Slowly, he turned to Sam.

“Lucifer,” Sam said. “Why-”

Lucifer cut the question off with a rough kiss, pinning Sam against the wall of the alley and pushing their bodies close. Sam closed his eyes, lips parting almost involuntarily to let Lucifer in. It was wrong, it was sick, it was sin, but _God it felt so good don’t stop._

Lucifer brought his knee up in between Sam’s legs, and Sam couldn’t stop the noises rising from the back of his throat. Then, just as suddenly, Lucifer pulled away, grinning wolfishly. “I knew you loved me,” he said.

“What? I didn’t-” Sam began, face heating up. “I mean, I’m just scared.”

Lucifer winked. “Whatever helps you sleep at night,” he said. “Come on, we need to get out of here before we’re found.”

“Oh. Okay,” Sam said, head still reeling from the kiss and the emotions swirling inside of him. He let Lucifer guide him to the car.

“You okay, Sam?” Lucifer asked. “You look lost. Sure you’re okay to drive?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Sam said. “I just need to get back to Dean’s house.”

“We can fuck there,” Lucifer suggested.

Sam glared. “I’m not having sex with you.”

Lucifer shrugged. “That’s fine. Sex can wait.”

When they got back, Dean had some good news. The police had caught the killer of that Lauren girl. It was a businessman named Dick Roman. “I have bad news, too,” Dean said. “Which is, Castiel discovered the crematorium, and now he won’t stop heating up instant ramen there during work.” Dean clearly found it amusing, and so did Lucifer, who laughed.

Sam wrinkled his nose. “That’s disgusting,” he said.

Dean shot him an annoyed look. “You’re disgusting.”

Sam went upstairs to start writing his paper. An hour passed, and he got a text from an unknown number. It read, **This is Jessica’s mom. Is this Sam?**

Sam frowned and typed back, **Yeah, is everything okay?**

The response came back immediately, probably having been copied and pasted to multiple people. **Jess went to Heaven today. A drunk driver T-boned her car on the interstate. Her funeral will be held on the fifteenth at St. May’s Chapel.**

Sam left her on read, his chest feeling tight. The sides of his vision blurred, and he found that it was very hard to breathe.

“Dean,” he called, and that was an effort.

Lucifer was sitting on the couch playing Angry Birds when Sam called. He sounded like he was in distress. Lucifer ran up to Sam’s room and flung open the door. “Sam?” he asked.

“Dean,” Sam choked.

“Dean’s at work. Are you okay?”

Sam shook his head furiously.

Lucifer knelt down by Sam. “Did something happen?” he asked gently. “Yes or no?”

“Happened,” Sam nodded. “Yes.”

“Is it your schoolwork?” Lucifer asked. “Yes or no?”

“No school work,” Sam said. “Yes school.” He was starting to calm down to the steadiness of Lucifer’s voice.

The blue-eyed man nodded. “Was it a person?” he asked.

“Person,” Sam confirmed.

“Did they hurt you? Are they hurt?”

“They hurt,” Sam said.

“Do I know them? Yes or no?” Lucifer asked.

“Yes,” Sam said.

“Is it Brady? Charlie? Jessica?”

“Jess,” Sam managed. He reached for the phone. Lucifer saw the movement and took the phone, unlocking it with his fingerprint which was apparently programmed in. He read the message to himself, then looked at Sam.

“Oh, Sam, I’m so sorry,” he said. He hugged him and let Sam cry on his shoulder.

Eventually, Sam calmed down and could talk again. “Jess is dead,” he said.

“I’m sorry.”

“And you didn’t do it.”

“No, I didn’t,” Lucifer agreed. “Will we be back in town for the funeral?”

“Yes,” Sam said. “I’m going. Will you come?”

“Of course,” Lucifer said.

Sam fell silent for a moment. “How did you know how to calm me down?” he finally asked.

“I had a cousin with echolalia,” Lucifer shrugged.

“Had?” Sam repeated.

Lucifer nodded. “He was killed. Not by me. By someone else. Don’t worry, though, I killed the killer.”

“Oh,” Sam said. “I’m sorry.”

Lucifer nodded. “That’s how I first started killing,” he said. “I liked the thrill and craved more.”

“Oh,” Sam said again.

Lucifer nodded. “Yeah. You should try it sometime. You seemed to like watching me kill that other girl.”

“I didn’t watch by choice. I was paralyzed with fear,” Sam scoffed.

Lucifer grinned. “Whatever helps you sleep at night, Sammy.”

“Don’t call me that,” Sam frowned. Lucifer shrugged and turned to go, but Sam stopped him. “Wait.”

“Yes?”

“What made you decide to kill your cousin’s killer?”

Lucifer thought about it, then sat on Sam’s bed. “My cousin Jack was just a kid,” Lucifer said. “He was just out of high school. Graduated at sixteen. He was going to go to Harvard for social psychology. Had a scholarship and everything. And then this, this nobody comes out of nowhere and kills him because he could. Just because he could. Jack was in the wrong place at the wrong time. And you know who put him there? Me.” Tears formed in Lucifer’s eyes, and he looked away from Sam to continue. “It was my turn to get the groceries, but I told Jack I’d pay him to do it. And he agreed. And he got shot. He got shot, and it was my fault. I couldn’t make it right, I couldn’t bring him back. But I could get revenge. And so I did.”

“But then why did you keep killing?” Sam asked. “Why would you make others go through the pain you went through?”

Lucifer looked at Sam with cold, teary eyes. “Because after Jack died, everyone said they were so sorry for our loss. So sorry. But they didn’t truly understand what it was like, to lose someone like that. They need to go through it to understand. And once everyone goes through it, everyone will be more compassionate towards each other, and they’ll be able to relate to the loss instead of just offer a sympathy card. People need to feel what I felt. I need to…” His voice cracked. “I need to know I’m not alone.”

“You aren’t,” Sam said. He felt tears pricking his own eyes. “Lots of people know what it’s like.”

“Everybody needs to know.”

“Lucifer-”

“Do you know what I’ve lost?” Lucifer asked quietly. “Do you know how much I have lost? I have never found someone who can truly tell me they’re sorry for what I’ve been through. Because when people say, ‘I’m sorry’, what they mean is ‘Thank God it’s not me’. I intend to eliminate that kind of toxic thinking. I will kill until only the good people are left, the ones who say sorry and fucking mean it.”

Sam had a lot of questions, but looking at Lucifer’s tear-streaked face, he decided now wasn’t the time. So he sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around Lucifer. “I don’t know what to say,” he said.

“Sometimes it’s better not to say anything,” Lucifer said, hugging Sam tightly like he was afraid to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read Chris' newest fic, 'Psychology', and join the Chris Is Going To Hell club. (only registered users can see it)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya goooo

When Sam and Lucifer finally went downstairs, Dean was back and arguing with John.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked.

“Dad wants to cook,” Dean sighed. “Dad, you can’t cook. You got a third-degree burn last time we let you.”

“My area of expertise is cooking,” John said.

“No, your area of expertise is fallen angels,” Dean said.

“You mean demons,” John corrected.

“Same thing.”

“Demons and fallen angels are not the same thing!” John and Lucifer said at the same time.

Dean stared at Lucifer. “Oh, no. Not you, too.”

“How about you explain the difference to Dean while I make dinner?” Sam suggested. Dean gave him a glare (he really didn’t care much for theology) but John nodded happily.

“Perfect,” John said, dragging Dean toward the couch.

“I will see you in Hell for this,” Dean mouthed to his little brother. Sam just winked and went to the kitchen, singing Panic! at the Disco’s LA Devotee to himself.

He didn’t realize Lucifer was there, too, until the man jumped in at the chorus. Sam jumped and nearly burnt himself. He was soon grinning and singing along, though. He couldn’t help it – he loved the song, and Lucifer just had that kind of voice.

Dinner was served, and Dean talked to Sam about the newest body at the morgue (it was the girl Lucifer killed) while John and Lucifer had a conversation about the different types of demons, because apparently there was more than one type.

“I have something to show you,” John suddenly told everyone. “A break in the case of Mary’s death. Come downstairs.”

They all went down to John’s wall. “I was looking at pictures of the burnt house,” he said, “and I can’t believe I never noticed this. Look.” He held up a picture, tapping a corner where a weird symbol was drawn on the wall. “Do you recognize this? I bet Nick does.”

“That’s the symbol of the demon Azazel,” Lucifer said. “Which makes sense. There’s a serial killer, the media calls him Azazel. He likes fire.”

“He must be the demon Azazel, using a human as a vessel,” John said excitedly. “Azazel must be the yellow-eyed demon!”

Lucifer nodded. “Yeah, sure. It explains the yellow eyes, too. The killer Azazel, whose real name is Frederick Lehne, has a liver problem that results in too much bilirubin in the blood, causing extreme forms of jaundice, one of the symptoms of which is yellow eyes.”

“Or it’s just the demon’s natural eye color showing through the vessel,” John pointed out.

Lucifer smiled politely. “Or that.”

“You’re an amazing help, Nick. I’ll research this Frederick guy right away.” He went excitedly to his laptop.

Sam and Lucifer were playing Fluxx in Sam’s room when Dean came knocking on the door. Sam opened it, and Dean barged in with a gun.

“Whoa, what the hell, Dean?” Sam said, putting his hands up.

Dean aimed at Lucifer. “You. You have explaining to do,” he said.

Lucifer put his hands up. “What do you mean?” he asked.

“I researched the killer Azazel and I researched Frederick Lehne. There’s no real proof they’re connected, but it makes perfect sense going through police records and shit.”

“So?” Lucifer asked.

“So how the fuck did you know Lehne was Azazel? Do you have knowledge most people don’t?”

“My brother Michael works for the FBI. He told me about Azazel, and I knew Lehne in high school. I put two and two together. That’s all,” Lucifer said calmly.

“Oh, you just happened to think, ‘This serial killer sounds a lot like a guy I went to school with.’ Bullshit. Tell me the truth.”

Lucifer lifted an eyebrow. “I don’t think this is something you want to get involved in. You already know my job is illegal, and you said you didn’t care.”

“That was before I found out you might know something about my mother’s death,” Dean spat.

“Don’t dive into the deep end without knowing just how deep it is,” Lucifer warned. “Trust me, there are some things you don’t want to know.”

Dean turned to Sam. “How did you meet this guy?”

“Uh, the post office,” Sam said. It was the truth, technically.

Dean turned back to Lucifer. “I want you to tell me what your job is right now.”

“And I want my cousin alive again,” Lucifer retorted. “Just because you want something doesn’t mean you’ll get it.”

“I will shoot you,” Dean threatened.

“You might work with dead people, Dean, but we both know you’d never take someone’s life like that,” Lucifer said calmly. “Now, give me the gun.”

“I’ll shoot you,” Dean said, hands trembling.

“Give me the gun.” Lucifer reached forward.

“I’ll do it!” Dean yelled.

Lucifer put his hand around the barrel of the gun and ripped it from Dean’s hands. “No. You won’t,” he said coldly. He aimed the gun at Dean. “You coward.”

Sam’s eyes widened. He put a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder. “Lucifer, don’t. Please.”

Lucifer looked at Sam. “A kiss won’t help this time,” he said as if reading Sam’s mind.

Sam thought fast. “I know you lost Jack, and it hurt you really bad,” Sam said, “but please, Lucifer, don’t let me go through that. I… I’m not strong like you are. If Dean dies, I might die too. I don’t want to die. Please, protect me, Lucifer. Protect me.” He looked at Lucifer, eyes pleading.

Lucifer hesitated. He looked at a terrified Dean, then back at Sam. Slowly, he lowered the gun. “I will protect you,” he quietly said to Sam. He put the gun on the bed and hugged Sam. “I’m here for you.”

“Thank you,” Sam whispered. He looked at Dean and motioned with his eyes for him to get the hell out.

Dean made the smart decision and left.

But it wasn’t over. Dean couldn’t let someone potentially dangerous hang out with his little brother, could he?

He got up to pee around one in the morning, and Lucifer was up. Maybe he had to pee too? No, Lucifer was still up when Dean finished (and Dean took his damn time). He followed Lucifer, who went to the front door and snuck out.

Dean followed him to the lake. He didn’t know how Lucifer knew there was a lake nearby, but he definitely wasn’t about to ask. There was a black-haired man sitting by the side of the lake. Lucifer walked up to him, and Dean crept up to listen.

“I thought you’d never come,” the unfamiliar man said, bored. He had an accent. “You’re late.”

“By three minutes,” Lucifer said. 

“Patience is not a virtue of mine,” the man replied.

“I sold Azazel out,” Lucifer said.

“It’s about bloody time,” the man said. “I can’t put up with him anymore. He almost got Ruby caught in Boston, did you know that?”

“I heard, briefly,” Lucifer said. “Remember Sam?”

“Yes, how could I not? You send me pictures of him all the fucking time.”

Lucifer laughed. “I can’t help it. He’s gorgeous. Well, guess what, Crowley?”

The other man, Crowley, groaned. “I’ll never guess. What?”

“I killed a girl earlier today.”

“Bravo,” Crowley said. “You kill people all the time, Lucifer.”

“I wasn’t finished,” Lucifer said. “Sam saw the whole thing. And you know what? I think he was a little turned on by it. Isn’t that wonderful?”

“You’re disgusting, the lot of you,” Crowley said.

“Oh, please, you’re the same way,” Lucifer replied. “I wanted to thank you for killing that Jessica girl for me. She was such a pain.”

“Of course,” Crowley said. “We have to help each other out, don’t we?”

Lucifer nodded. “Of course,” he echoed.

He and Crowley stayed and talked, but Dean had heard enough. He went home, went to his room, and locked the door.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEED ME COMMENTS


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter.

Lucifer didn’t return to the house until after Dean had left for work. Lucifer had stopped on the way back, getting a ~surprise~ ready for his beloved Sam. He was delighted to find Sam still sleeping upon his arrival.

Lucifer climbed on top of Sam and waited for him to wake up. And he did, slowly and beautifully. “Lucifer?” Sam asked tiredly.

“Good morning,” Lucifer said softly. He brought his hand up to caress Sam’s face. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah,” Sam said, then caught sight of Lucifer’s hand. “Is that… blood?”

“Don’t worry, it’s dry,” Lucifer said.

“That’s not what I was worried about.”

“I thought I’d surprise you. I haven’t cleaned up after my latest kill. Do you like it?” He put one bloody hand on his own cheek.

“What the fuck, Lucifer,” Sam said, but he wasn’t pushing him off. “What if someone sees?”

“Your brother’s not home, and your dad is in his little study,” Lucifer said. He lowered his head to kiss Sam’s cheek. He whispered in his ear: “We can do whatever we want.”

Involuntarily, Sam’s eyes flickered across Lucifer’s body. “Why don’t we not do anything?” he said, but his breathing was betraying him by becoming irregular.

“It’s all up to you, Sam,” Lucifer said, gliding his hand down Sam’s arm. “Just say the word and I’ll get off.”

Sam was going to tell Lucifer to _get the fuck off_, but then he was tracing little circles on Sam’s chest, and it felt so good. Sam closed his eyes and arched his back into the touch.

Lucifer smirked. “Yeah, that’s what I thought,” he said. He grinned triumphantly as he felt the growing bulge in Sam’s underwear. He began tracing larger circles into Sam’s body, slowly getting lower and closer to his groin. He stopped just short of the waistband and pulled his hand away.

Sam’s eyes snapped open. He looked down, then at Lucifer, silently urging him to continue.

Lucifer chuckled. “No, Sam, if you want something, you have to ask for it,” he said. “Go on, don’t be shy.”

“I…” Sam faltered, weighing his options in his head. Did he really want to do this? Maybe he didn’t.

Lucifer sensed the hesitation and ground his hips down on Sam, hard.

Sam gasped. “Fuck,” he cursed. “Please.”

“Please what?” Lucifer asked.

“Please… touch me,” Sam said reluctantly. It was a step down from fucking, but it would still give Sam what he craved.

Lucifer got off of Sam to slide the boxers off of him, then took off his own clothes. “Anything for you,” he said, wrapping his hand around Sam’s dick

Sam’s eyes fluttered shut again, and he writhed under Lucifer’s hand.

Lucifer smiled and slipped a bloody finger into Sam’s mouth. “Suck,” he commanded.

Sam did, and he moaned at the taste. Then he seemed to realize that the blood had turned him on, and he sat up, pushing Lucifer away.

Lucifer only grinned. “What’s the matter?”

“I… fuck,” Sam said.

Lucifer reached over to the nightstand and picked up the knife that was there. “It’s okay, Sam.”

“No, it’s not. I’m not a… I’m not a fucking vampire, or something.”

Lucifer laughed and climbed back on top of Sam.

Sam pushed him off. “No. Get off. I don’t want this.”

Lucifer looked at Sam for a moment, then sighed. “Okay.” He got off of Sam and put his clothes back on.

Sam grabbed his underwear and put it on, going to the closet to get dressed. “Get out of my room,” he said, not looking at Lucifer.

If Lucifer was disappointed, he didn’t show it. “Sure. I’ll take a shower.” He left, took a cold shower, and went down to find John. “Good morning,” he said.

John didn’t look up from his laptop. “Hello, Nick,” he said. “Did you see Dean today?”

“No, I did not. Why?”

“If you see him, slap him for me,” John said. “He has access to police records and won’t help me find Azazel. Says he doesn’t want to be involved.” He shook his head.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. “I can get you into the police system,” he said, “if you promise not to tell anyone how I did it.”

John looked up finally and laughed. “Of course. Even if I told, not like anyone would believe this crazy man.” He pushed the laptop over to Lucifer. “Show me.”

“Okay. Well, what you do is, you go here…” Lucifer showed John, step by step, how to hack into the police records. He pulled up Azazel’s file and Frederick Lehne’s file. “Here you go.”

“Thanks so much,” John said. “You’re a good man.”

Lucifer laughed. “Oh, well, I don’t know about that,” he said. “Glad I could help you, John.”

“I’m so close,” John beamed. “After all these years, I’m so close. All thanks to you. You must be an angel.”

Lucifer laughed. “If only,” he said. He went back upstairs to find Sam gone, a note on the door.

_Lucifer – I’m going to see Dean. Don’t follow me. If you love me, don’t follow me. – Sam._

Lucifer snorted and took the note. “I don’t need to follow you,” he said to himself. He went to his and Sam’s room and took his laptop from his suitcase, logging on to the morgue’s camera surveillance. Dean and Castiel were looking at the body of the redhead girl Lucifer had killed.

“…obviously strangling,” Dean was saying. “So why the hell does her family want an autopsy?”

Castiel shrugged. “To be sure, I suppose. I wouldn’t complain. It means more money for us.”

“Yeah,” Dean sighed. “Sam said he was on his way, so we can’t start until he gets here ‘cuz of contamination.”

“I know,” Castiel said. “Do you think I have time to make noodles?”

“Absolutely not,” Dean said. “The crematorium is for the deceased only.”

Castiel huffed. “I get hungry.”

“So pack a damn lunch.”

“I do, I pack cold ramen.”

Dean was about to retort when he looked at the door. Sam came in. “Hi,” Sam said.

Dean smiled. “Hi. Where’s, uh, where’s Lucifer?”

“At home,” Sam said.

Dean frowned. “Did he… do something to you?” he asked.

“No,” Sam said. “He’s just busy.”

“I have a bad feeling about him, Sam,” Dean said. “How much do you know about him?”

“Too much,” Sam said. “Just, are you doing an autopsy?”

“Yes,” Dean said.

Sam swallowed. “Maybe I should come back later, then.”

“No, you’re fine,” Dean said. “We can talk after the autopsy.”

“I’ll wait outside,” Sam said, “in the area with the not-cut-open bodies.”

Dean snickered. “Sure thing.”

Sam left, and Lucifer switched cameras to watch him. Sam played with the ring at his neck and paced the room, mumbling things Lucifer couldn’t hear for the entire autopsy. Finally, Dean came out.

“Cas is cleaning up and typing the report,” he said. “Sam, I need to talk to you.”

“Sure, what’s up?” Sam asked.

“It’s about Lucifer.” Dean told Sam what he’d seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know who needs to hear this, but please remember to take care of yourself today.

Sam listened to Dean’s story, then nodded. “I know,” he said quietly.

“You know?” Dean said. “You knew he ordered Jess’ death and killed people?”

“I knew he killed people,” Sam said. “I figured he had something to do with Jess. It was just too convenient.”

“And you haven’t put a bullet in his head?” Dean asked, disgusted. “Does that mean Lucifer told that Crowley dude the truth when he said you had a thing for watching murder?”

“Wait, he said that?” Sam asked.

“Something among those lines. I can’t believe you, Sam. You let a serial killer into our house.”

Sam looked away. “I didn’t have a choice,” he said. “I’m trying my best.”

“To what? Make him happy?” Dean said. “You realize lives are at stake, right?”

“He won’t hurt us.”

“What about other people?” Dean asked. “He’ll hurt other people. Why haven’t you stopped him?”

“I don’t know,” Sam said softly.

“Do you like him or something?”

“I don’t know,” Sam said again. “He’s not all bad. He taught a little girl about sharks at the aquarium. He helped me through my panic attack.”

“He _kills people,_ Dean said. “Does his good side matter?”

“It does to me,” Sam said.

“I can’t believe you’re defending a serial killer. If you weren’t my brother, I’d kick you out of my house. This is the stupidest thing you have ever done, Sam. You need to rethink your life.”

“I’m sorry,” Sam said. “I-” His phone buzzed, and he pulled it out to check it.

It was a text from Lucifer. _I can see you. Do something about Dean, or I will._

Sam trembled and put a hand over his mouth. “Oh my God.”

“What? Did your little boyfriend kill someone else?” Dean asked.

Sam whispered, his voice laced with fear. “He hears us.”

Dean immediately looked to the security camera. Then he looked back at Sam. “So, is he going to kill me or something? I thought you said he wouldn’t hurt us.”

“I thought…” Sam said. He felt dizzy and had to sit down. “Dean, I think… I’m getting a panic attack.”

Dean sighed. “I’ll help you through it, then I’m going to yell at you more,” he said. “Do you feel grounded?”

“Yes,” Sam said.

“Do you feel safe?”

“No.”

“Can I touch you?” Dean asked. When Sam nodded, he wrapped his arms around him and hugged him. “It’s okay. What’s something you can hear?”

“You,” Sam said.

“What’s something you can smell?”

“Dead people,” Sam said.

“What’s something you can feel?”

“The chair,” Sam said.

“Do you still feel grounded?” Dean asked.

“Yeah,” Sam said.

“Do you feel safe?”

“Yeah.”

“Can you breathe?”

“Sort of.”

“Take deep breaths with me,” Dean instructed.

Sam copied his breathing until the panic attack went away. “I’m good,” he said.

Dean nodded. “Good. Now back to this Lucifer business. What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know,” Sam said. “Just… you don’t do anything, okay? Let me handle it.”

“Why should I?”

“Because I can’t lose you, Dean,” Sam said. “Just stay out of it, okay? I know what I’m doing.”

“Yeah, you’re killing people. That’s what you’re doing by not stopping him.”

“Please, Dean,” Sam begged.

Dean shook his head. “I’ll give you a week to figure things out. After that, I’m turning him in. His blood’s gonna break the fucking system.”

“His blood is pure, Dean,” Sam said.

Dean froze. “What?”

“I was there, twice, when he got bloodwork. Came up clean.”

“Impossible,” Dean said.

“If you don’t believe me, test it yourself. But if I’m right, you have to promise to stay out of this.”

Dean paled. “If you’re right, there’s nothing I’d be able to do anyway. He could get away with anything…”

“I know,” Sam said.

“Fine.” Dean looked at the security camera. “Lucifer, I want a sample of your blood. If it’s clean like Sam says, I’ll stay out of this.”

Sam looked at his phone as Lucifer sent him a text. “He says deal.”

Dean nodded. “Alright. Then let’s go.”

“I hope you know what you’re doing,” Lucifer said as Dean took a syringe to his arm.

“I do,” Dean said. “I draw blood from corpses all the time.”

“Yeah, but they’re dead,” Lucifer said. “They can’t feel if you fuck up.”

“Don’t move,” Dean said. He sighed. “I should just shoot you up with air. Cause a heart attack.”

“And go to jail?” Lucifer asked. “Sam’d be devastated.”

Dean glared. “I know.” He drew the blood and transferred it to a proper bag. “At least, I think I know.” He shook his head. “And my father seems to like you.”

“You know, you wouldn’t be in this situation if you minded your own business,” Lucifer commented.

“Sam’s safety _is_ my business.”

“It really isn’t. He’s not a little kid. He can make decisions for himself.”

“Can you respect those decisions, though?” Dean wondered.

Lucifer snorted. “Respect for Sam is the only reason I haven’t fucked him senseless yet.”

“At least you’ve got that going for you,” Dean muttered. He stood to go, not wanting to spend any more time with Lucifer than necessary. “We’ll see if your blood really is pure, or if Sam’s just trying to buy time.”

“You go do that,” Lucifer said. “Speaking of, where is Sam? He didn’t come home with you.”

“No, he’s out and about trying to recover from the fact that you ordered the death of his best friend,” Dean shot back. “I’m not telling you where he is.”

“That’s okay, I can find him myself,” Lucifer said. He took out his phone. “He’s at the diner.”

Dean froze. “How the hell did you know that?”

Lucifer smiled smugly. “I didn’t. But now I do. Thanks, Dean.”

Dean cursed himself. “Don’t go talk to him, he’s pissed at you.”

“He’s mine. I’ll talk to him whenever I like,” Lucifer said.

“I thought you said you respected him,” Dean frowned.

“Not as much as I respect myself,” Lucifer replied. He left, and Dean shot a warning text to Sam that Lucifer was on his way.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit gonna happen next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer talks to Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm supposed to be working, shhh

Sam was ready for Lucifer, but not _ready_ for him. “What do you want?” he sighed as the blue-eyed man slid in across from him.

“To talk,” Lucifer smiled. He flagged down the waitress like one would a taxi. “I’ll have a chocolate milkshake and a burger, well-done, with fries. Bring out some onion rings, too, sweetheart. Please and thank you.”

The waitress frowned at him. “What am I, a dog?” she asked.

“You can be if you want,” Lucifer winked.

Sam shook his head. “I’m sorry about him, Kelly. Lucifer, show some respect.”

“I’m hearing that word a lot today,” Lucifer said. He looked at Kelly. “How about I talk to you the way I’ve been talking to you, and you put up with it and do your job, and if you quit complaining I’ll tip you five hundred dollars. Yes?”

Kelly’s eyes bugged. “Five hundred?”

Lucifer showed her the money. “Five hundred,” he said. “Plus a fifty-dollar investment.” He handed her two twenties and a ten.

“Deal, honey,” Kelly said. She took the money. “That’s one chocolate milkshake, one well-done burger, and fries, plus the onion rings. Coming right up.” She left.

“Why do you treat people like shit?” Sam asked, sipping at the iced tea he’d already gotten.

“Because they are,” Lucifer said. He took the drink from Sam and took a sip, then made a face. “Ew. It’s not sweetened.”

“No, it’s not,” Sam said. “And you can’t treat people like that.”

“It tastes like water,” Lucifer pouted. “And yes, I can. When you have money and a blood condition like mine, you can do anything.”

“Where do you even get the money?” Sam asked.

“Story for another day, Sam. Drink your flavorless tea.”

“It’s not flavorless,” Sam said, sipping it anyway.

“Let’s get down to business,” Lucifer said. He placed his hands on the table and looked at Sam earnestly. “Why are you mad at me? Everything I’ve done is for you.”

“How?” Sam asked. “You murdered my roommate and my best friend since kindergarten.”

“Is that all you care about?” Lucifer grinned. “Not the other countless innocents? You only care about your friends.”

“I didn’t know the other people,” Sam said. “I care, but not as much.”

Lucifer nodded. “As you should, and as anyone would. I killed your roommate because you needed a little push toward me. I ordered Jessica’s death because she was too close to you for my liking. Both of them upset me. As long as none of your other friends upset me, they can live happily ever after.”

“People are going to upset you, Lucifer, that’s how life works,” Sam said, closing his eyes.

“Yes, and they pay dearly for it.”

“You can’t just off everyone who makes you mad,” Sam said. “Especially the people I care about.”

“I can off whoever I damn well please,” Lucifer said. He thought for a moment before smiling. “But there is a way to ensure your friends’ safety.”

“Wh-” Sam began, but the food came out.

“Milkshake, burger, fries for Mr. Moneybags,” Kelly said. “And the onion rings. And a soup and side salad for Sammy.”

“Thanks, Kelly,” Sam said.

“Get us extra napkins,” Lucifer ordered.

Kelly nodded. “Right on that, sir.” She disappeared.

“As I was saying,” Sam said when she was out of earshot, “what do you mean?”

“I mean, I will promise never to kill, harm, or order the killing or harming of any of your friends. You just have to do one little thing for me.” Lucifer smiled.

“What would I have to do?” Sam asked cautiously.

Lucifer grinned wider. “Kill someone.” He paused. “Well, not really, since your blood wouldn’t retain its purity like mine. But you pick a victim, and a mode of painful execution, and I’ll do it. Note that I said painful execution. You can’t just make it a quick death, that’s no fun.”

Sam took a deep breath. “Lucifer, I’m not doing that.”

Lucifer shrugged. “Okay, fine. Instead, we can place bets on which of your friends will piss me off next. Will it be Charlie? Maybe Amy. Or Madison? It could be Samandriel. Possibly-”

“I’ll do it,” Sam said quickly. “Just… stop listing off my friends.”

Lucifer grinned. “Oh, I knew you’d come around,” he said, delighted. “You have three days to pick a victim and tell me. And you must be present during the execution.”

“I don’t want it to be someone I know,” Sam said. “I just want this over as quickly as possible.”

“You’ll have to give me a better reason than that to kill someone,” Lucifer rolled his eyes.

Sam bit his lip. _Fuck it._ He stood and walked over to a woman alone at a table, about to leave. “Excuse me, Miss?” he said.

The woman looked up at him. “Can I help you?”

“Hi, my brother over there” – he pointed to Lucifer – “caught me looking at you and bet me that I couldn’t score a date with you. So I’m shooting my shot. Would you like to go out for a drink or coffee sometime? My treat, of course.”

The woman smiled. “I’d love to,” he said. “My name’s Rebekah. Yours?”

“Sam,” Sam smiled. He scribbled his number down on a napkin. “Perfect. I’ll text you.”

“I look forward to it,” the woman said. She gathered her stuff and left.

Sam returned to Lucifer. “Her,” he said. “She’s the victim. Her name is-”

“Rebekah Davis, I know,” Lucifer nodded. “I heard, and I did some research while you were talking.”

“I was only gone a minute.”

“What makes you pick her, Sam? Why does Miss Rebekah deserve to die?”

“She only tipped two dollars, even though she ordered the steak,” Sam said.

Lucifer laughed. “That’ll do it in your eyes, hm?” he asked. “Good enough. And how shall she die, Sam?”

Sam hesitated. “Let me think.”

They ate in comfortable silence, Lucifer proud at himself and Sam disgusted yet intrigued by the many possibilities of death. At the end of the meal, Lucifer tipped Kelly the five hundred dollars, and both Lucifer and Sam left the diner and began walking to Dean’s house.

“Burn her,” Sam finally said.

“What?” Lucifer asked, not expecting the sudden break in silence.

“I want you to burn Rebekah.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know how hard it is for me to come up with names for disposable characters???


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebekah's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is death in this chapter. Not very graphic, I don't think, but they're there.

Dean stayed out of Sam and Lucifer’s way, having discovered that Lucifer possessed the pure blood. He, therefore, was not close enough to the two to suspect anything wrong.

Rebekah was to meet Sam at a lesser-known coffee shop uptown. Lucifer had urged Sam to pick that one because it was “a front for something I’m involved in,” he said. Sam didn’t ask him to elaborate.

Sam wore a nice shirt and jeans and took the bus uptown an hour before the meeting time. Lucifer had gone on the bus before his, to “ser up”.

Sam arrived at the coffee shop and entered. A few people were there. Sam went up to the counter and smiled at the older man that was there. “Good afternoon,” he greeted.

“Afternoon,” the man said. “What can I get you?”

“I’d like a Happy Meal,” Sam said. Lucifer had told him to say that.

“Come on back,” the man said. He let Sam behind the counter and into the Employees Only room. “I’m Zachariah. You’re Sam Winchester, yes?”

“Yes,” Sam nodded.

Zachariah unlocked another door which led to a set of stairs going down. “The fish is the last to bed,” he called down the stairs.

Lucifer came up the stairs with a man in a suit. “The eagle’s the first one awake,” he replied calmly. “Hello, Sam.”

“Hi,” Sam said.

Lucifer gestured to the suited man. “This is Crowley. We’ll be in the booth behind you. You good on the plan?”

“Yeah,” Sam nodded.

“Then go get her, tiger,” Lucifer smiled.

The three of them walked out and sat in their respective booths. When Rebekah arrived, Sam stood and waved her over. “Hi, Rebekah,” Sam smiled. “You look nice.”

“You do, too,” the girl smiled back.

They ordered drinks and engaged in conversation. Sam learned that Rebekah lived on-campus of the nearby college with her friend. Sam told her he was visiting his brother from Stanford.

At some point, Lucifer and Crowley stood up and went to the employees-only room.

“My family owns the coffee shop,” Sam said. “I can show you how we make the coffee if you want.”

“Sure,” Rebekah said, and Sam took her back into the employees-only room.

Lucifer put a hand over Rebekah’s mouth as she walked in, He and Crowley forced her to the stairs, dragging her down. She struggled, of course, but Lucifer and Crowley were experts.

Sam followed them downstairs, bolting the door. Lucifer pushed Rebekah into the metal chair that was bolted to the ground. Crowley tied her down.

“Why are you doing this?” Rebekah asked. “Please, let me go, I won’t tell. Sam, Sam please.”

Sam shook his head. “I’m sorry,” he said. He nodded at Crowley, who poured gasoline over Rebekah.

“Stop!” Rebekah begged. “Stop!”

Lucifer lit a match. “Tell me when, Sam.”

Sam took a deep breath. He was about to order the execution of a human being, who had a life, and friends, and a family.

“Now.”

Lucifer threw the match onto Rebekah and stepped back. The ground of the bunker put out the fire, protecting the three killers. And the room was soundproof, so the people in the coffee shop had no idea what was going on.

Rebekah screamed, as per the norm for those being burned alive.

Sam watched curiously.

The screams stopped, and the fire kept going. Eventually Crowley and Lucifer started throwing flour on Rebekah to put out the fire. Not water, because gas fires don’t mix with water.

Sam started helping, his floured hands feeling like a metaphor for blood. Or maybe that was too poetic. Either way, it made him feel guilty. Even more so because he didn’t feel as guilty as he should have.

“Wild,” Crowley grinned. “Who’s disposing of the body? One, two, three, not me.”

“Childish,” Lucifer scolded. “Zachariah already said he’d dispose of the body.”

“Oh. How nice of him.” Crowley looked at Sam. “How do you feel?”

“I don’t feel anything,” Sam replied.

“Really? No guilt? No shame? No remorse? No magical happy tingly feeling?”

Sam glared. “I don’t want to feel anything.”

“But what do you feel?” Crowley pressed.

“I feel bad she had to die. And a little scared of getting caught.”

“Don’t worry about getting caught, Moose. All you did was throw flour on the bitch.”

“I picked her. I might as well have killed her.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. To Lucifer, he said, “You sure do know how to pick them, don’t you?”

Lucifer glared back. “I like Sam,” he said.

Sam frowned. “I don’t like you,” he said.

“Peas in a pod,” Crowley smiled. “Well, that was fun. I’m off.” He left.

Lucifer looked at Sam. “Ready to go?” he asked.

Sam shook his head. “I… I want to visit Mom,” he said. “Her grave.”

Lucifer nodded. “Let’s go.”

They went to the cemetery, and Sam knelt on the grass in front of the grave. Lucifer watched from a distance, giving Sam his space for once.

Sam was quiet, lost in his thoughts, thinking. There was an ant crawling on a blade of the grass.

_On a blade of the grass._

Didn’t Lucifer say he’d gotten the ring from Mary’s body? Sam touched the ring on the necklace. The grass was… well, grass. That is, the soil was undisturbed.

Sam double-checked that he was at the right grave. He was. “Lucifer?” Sam asked, voice rising.

Lucifer came over. “What’s up?”

“Where did you get this ring?” Sam closed a fist around the ring on the chain.

“Your mother’s bod…” Lucifer began, following Sam’s gaze to the grass. He immediately made an ‘Oh, shit’ face.

“Where. Did you get. The ring?” Sam asked.

“I didn’t lie, Sam. I wouldn’t lie to you. I got it from her body. But, uh…” He looked guilty. “Her body’s not in the grave.”

“Of course it is,” Sam said. But… he didn’t have proof. He didn’t remember the funeral, and John and Dean said it was closed-casket.

Wait. Sam had been through documents.

“The Zachariah at the coffee shop… Zachariah Fuller?”

“What about him?” Lucifer said.

“That’s Zachariah Fuller? Fuck. Lucifer, where is my mom?”

Zachariah Fuller had been in charge of Mary’s body at the morgue.

“Dead,” Lucifer said.

“Her body? Is it… is it burned?”

“No.” Lucifer shook his head, defeated. “Please don’t be mad at me, I didn’t mean for any of it to happen.”

“What happened?” Sam asked, gritting his teeth.

Lucifer sat down. “My blood wasn’t always this way,” he began.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm exhausted.

_Flashback_

Lucifer just killed Jack’s killer. Then he realized he could get caught and go to jail. Especially since his brother, Michael, worked for the police.

He started researching the way the bloodwork was done and if there was a way to bypass it. It turned out that centuries earlier, a man had done experiments to change the blood type to an immune type. The secret was certain injections in the hemoglobin.

The book the man had written was taken as conspiracy and passed down through the family as an heirloom. It was actually what had gotten John Winchester into studying demons at age fifteen.

Lucifer learned John had the book. He needed to get his hands on it, needed to change his blood type so he wouldn’t get caught for his crimes. So he made a plan with an old school friend, Frederick Lehne, who happened to be a murderer.

Lucifer would sneak in and get the book while no one was home, and Frederick would burn the house down to get rid of all the evidence.

Frederick studied the Winchester habits. A week into it, he knew that by 5:00 no one was in the house. John was out, Dean was at school, Sam was at nursery, and Mary was at work.

It just so happened that Mary was sick that day and kept Dean and Sam home from school because of it.

But Frederick didn’t check.

Lucifer was in and out, unaware there were people in the house.

He only realized there were people inside when Dean climbed out of the nursery window with Sam in his arms. Lucifer heard a woman’s voice come from inside, and he realized Mary was in the house.

Lucifer hadn’t planned on getting anyone killed. So he went back in to save her.

Mary was unconscious when Lucifer got to her. He dragged her outside. (Dean had left with Sam to get help.) He tried to revive her, he really did. But she had inhaled too much smoke and was already dead.

Frederick said he’d get rid of the body. He brought it to a hidden place.

Lucifer read the book, and it mentioned boiled blood as an ingredient to the immune blood. So he asked for the body back, and he drained it. He boiled the blood, added a few other things, and he drank it. He kept the ring simply because it was pretty. Then he buried the body in a forest. He’d later forget the exact location.

Evidence surfaced that connected Lucifer to Jack’s killer, and he was tried with bloodwork. But the recipe had worked, and his blood was clean.

The book said the effects would wear off every six months. So every six months, he killed again and repeated the recipe. But the more he killed, the more fun it became, and soon he was killing for pleasure as well. He met Crowley and shared the recipe with him.

And then, years and years later, Sam happened.

Lucifer was excited to learn who Sam was, and believed it just had to be fate that they’d met.

He didn’t want to let Sam go.

_End Flashback_

Sam blinked away tears. “So my mother died because you wanted a stupid book?” he said. “You killed Mom as much as I killed Rebekah. This _is_ your fault.”

“It’s not my fault, Sam,” Lucifer said calmly. “I tried to save her. Really, it’s Azazel’s fault for not checking the house.”

“How do you not realize the house you’re robbing has people in it?” Sam yelled.

Lucifer put a finger to his lips. “Shh,” he said. “You’ll wake the dead.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Sam cried. “You drained my mother’s blood and drank it! What kind of sick psychopath are you?”

“The kind that only wants what’s best for you, Sam,” Lucifer said. “Come here.” He opened his arms for a hug.

“No, get away from me. I hate you. I wish you were dead. I wish you were dead. I wish you were dead!”

Lucifer looked genuinely hurt. “You don’t mean that, Sam,” he said.

“I do. I do mean that,” Sam said. He stood up and started to walk away.

A nearby man overheard the noise and went to see if Sam was okay. He touched Sam’s shoulder.

But Sam thought it was Lucifer, and he snapped. He pulled his elbow back and blindly hit the man in the nose with as much force as he could. Unfortunately, it was enough force to break the medial orbital wall of the skull, pushing the nose up into frontal lobe of the brain, and killing him almost instantly.

Sam realized what he had done. “Fuck,” he said. “No, no, no.” He knelt down to the bloody man. “Please don’t be dead, please don’t be dead.”

“He’s dead,” Lucifer said coldly. “And you’re going to jail.”

Sam looked up. “No,” he said. “It was… it was an accident. It was your fault!”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. “Mary was an accident, too. It was Azazel’s fault.”

“I believe you,” Sam said quickly. “I believe you, Lucifer. Please help me. I can’t… I don’t want to go to jail.”

Lucifer’s face softened. “You’re lucky I love you,” he said. He knelt down beside Sam. “There’s no way we can transport the body. You’re going to have to purify your blood like I did.”

Sam looked horrified. “I… have to drink blood?”

“If I remember correctly, you don’t seem to mind that,” Lucifer said. “Yes, you’ll have to drink blood. Go to that trash can and see if there’s a bottle of some sort.”

Sam hesitated, but went over to the trash can. He found a water bottle half empty and dumped out its contents before giving it to Lucifer.

Lucifer slit the dead man’s throat and collect the blood.

“Now let’s go home,” he said softly. He kissed Sam’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is implied sex in this chapter, but it's not very graphic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have anything to say.

Dean was luckily not at the house when they got back, and John didn’t seem to be either. So Lucifer boiled the blood and added the other ingredients, which Sam luckily had. Lucifer poured the concoction into a cup. “Drink,” he said.

Sam blushed. “Do you… do you have to watch me?” he asked.

“I’ll watch if I want,” Lucifer nodded. “Why? Should you drink it in the bedroom instead?” He smirked.

“I should drink it alone,” Sam said.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Oh, fine. I’ll be on the couch.” He sulked there while Sam went up to his room.

A few minutes later, Sam called, “Lucifer!”

Thinking something was wrong, Lucifer hurried up the stairs. He flung open Sam’s door. “What?” he asked, then froze. Sam was sitting on the bed, cross-legged and uncomfortable, rocking into the mattress slightly. The cup of blood was empty on the nightstand.

“I want you,” Sam breathed. “I want you, I need you so bad.”

Lucifer stared at Sam. It was tempting, but… “Sam, I can’t. You’re basically drunk or high or something. Intoxicated. I can’t take advantage of that.”

“No,” Sam said. “I’ve always wanted you, but I’ve just had a conscience. I’m a killer now, I’m as bad as you, I’m going to Hell anyway, so fuck me.”

Lucifer shook his head. “Ask again when you’re sober and not high on blood,” he said.

“No!” Sam whined. “I want you _now,_ Luce, I need you!”

“Sam.” Lucifer’s voice was calm but firm. “I don’t want you to regret this later. The best thing to do is just wait it out. Use your hands or something. Come back to me when you’re not intoxicated, and I promise I won’t say no.”

Sam pouted. “This isn’t fair,” he said.

Lucifer shrugged. “Oh fucking well.” He turned to leave.

Sam darkened. “If you leave me here like this I will leave and find another person to fuck. And then I’ll be theirs, and not yours, and I’ll never be yours again.”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes and turned back to Sam. “Don’t you dare.”

A smug look came over Sam’s face. “Are you going to stop me or not?”

“Oh, I’ll stop you.” Lucifer walked over to Sam and pushed him down onto the bed. “But just know that I tried. You brought this on yourself.”

“Yes, I know,” Sam said, and he closed his eyes as Lucifer’s lips crashed down on his own.

Sam wrapped his legs around Lucifer’s thighs, pulling their bodies closer so that he could grind against Lucifer. He dug his nails into Lucifer’s shirt.

“Last chance to back out,” Lucifer breathed against Sam’s lips.

“I’m good,” Sam replied. Lucifer pulled away, and Sam frowned. “What are you doing?”

“Relax, I’m just taking off my clothes,” Lucifer said. “Take yours off, too.”

Sam nodded and did as he was told, then laid himself back on the bed.

Dean came home a few minutes later. He heard noises coming from Sam’s room, so being the protective older brother he was, he opened the door. Lucifer, the killer, was balls deep in Sam’s ass, rocking into him. Dean cleared his throat. “What the fuck are you doing, Lucifer?”

“Sam started it,” Lucifer said, not embarrassed in the least despite having been caught having sex.

Sam, on the other hand, was mortified. “Go away, Dean! You’re interrupting something.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “What was in that cup on the nightstand?”

Sam covered his face. “Go away. Ah!” He cried out as Lucifer unexpectedly thrusted in him. “Can’t you wait until my brother’s gone?”

“No,” Lucifer said, and laughed.

“You have a lot of explaining to do,” Dean said.

“I’ll tell you everything when we’re done here,” Sam said. “Go away.”

Dean shook his head, but left. Lucifer leaned in to Sam’s ear: “You aren’t actually going to tell him, are you?”

“Hell, no,” Sam muttered back. “Now keep moving.”

Dean was not at all happy with Lucifer and Sam’s relationship. Mainly because Lucifer was a murderer. He had just sat down on the couch when he got a call from Castiel. “Yes?”

“There’s been a body discovered in the graveyard,” Castiel told him. “Thomas Pines. And charred bones were found uptown. Dental records identified the remains as a woman, Rebekah Davis. Can you work overtime tomorrow?”

“Sure,” Dean said. He frowned. “But right now I’m busy. Talk to you later, Cas.”

“Later,” Castiel echoed. He hung up.

Dean quietly fumed. He’d bet Lucifer was behind the murders. Unfortunately, Lucifer ws currently doing things with Sam, so Dean couldn’t go ask. And even if he did, what was Dean going to do about it?

Eventually, Lucifer came downstairs, but not Sam. Dean stood. “Where is my brother?” he demanded.

“Relax, Dean. He’s sleeping.” Lucifer went over to the fridge and got a beer. “What’s up?”

“Did you kill Rebekah Davis and Thomas Pines?”

“Who’s Thomas Pines?” Lucifer asked.

“The man in the graveyard.”

“Oh.” Lucifer smiled. “I killed Rebekah on someone’s orders. And I did not kill Thomas, but I was there when it happened.”

“Who did, then?” Dean asked. “Was it that Crowley guy I saw you in the woods with?”

“No. It was not,” Lucifer said.

“Then who?”

“I can’t tell you,” Lucifer said. “You can try to figure it out yourself, though.”

Dean shook his head. “Why can’t you tell me?”

“I promised him I wouldn’t,” Lucifer said.

“So it’s a him?” Dean asked.

“Yes,” Lucifer nodded. “Unless I said that to throw you off. Unless I said that knowing you’d think I was throwing you off. Unless I-”

“Don’t Princess Bride me,” Dean scowled. “I’ll find out who did this.”

Lucifer shrugged. “Be my guest,” he said. He went back upstairs.

Castiel entered the morgue’s back room the next day and did a double-take. “What is all this?” he asked. “Have you become your father?”

Dean had a Possible Suspects board up, complete with the red string. It did look a lot like John’s Azazel board. “I need answers,” he said. He told Castiel everything.

Castiel nodded slowly. “I will help you,” he decided. “Let’s think things through.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I JUST updated, but here.

“Lucifer’s name is Nick,” Castiel said. “Do you know his last name?”

Dean had to think. “Uh, no.”

“You said you ran his blood and it came up clean,” Castiel said. “Doesn’t bloodwork show name as well?”

“It does!” Dean lit up. “I have the history on the machine. I’ll go check it.” He left and came back beaming. “Nicholas Mark Shurley. That’s his name.”

“Shurley,” Castiel repeated. “As in, Michael Shurley, police chief?”

“That would make sense,” Dean said slowly. “Michael’s mentioned a twin sometimes. And what better twin for a Michael than a Lucifer?”

“Of course, this is all speculation,” Castiel said. “And if Lucifer was truthful in saying he did not kill Mr. Pines and was acting on orders for Ms. Davis, then that means he has connections, and Lucifer is only the top of the metaphorical cookie.”

“Right,” Dean nodded. “We can go ask Michael.”

“But what about the bodies?” Castiel said.

“What about them?” Dean asked. “Thomas’ family didn’t ask for an autopsy, and we can’t exactly perform an autopsy on Rebekah’s bones.”

“No, but we need to prepare them for the funeral,” Castiel said.

“Fine. We’ll prep them, then we go to Michael.”

“Deal.”

After confirming that Michael’s brother was, in fact, Nick, Dean told Michael everything. Michael was silent at the end, and Dean feared the police chief didn’t believe him.

Then Michael said, “That makes sense. Nick has been obsessed with crime since he was young, and he had studied bloodwork at some point. I don’t have contact with him, as he shut me out when I became a police officer. I don’t think he’d give any information to me.” He thought for a moment. “The possibility of an immune blood type is revolutionary. It would invalidate bloodwork as a fail-proof method, and could bring back DNA evidence and fingerprints as reliable methods of figuring out crimes.”

“Yes,” Dean said. “So, what should we do?”

“I’m not sure,” Michael said. “We have another brother, Gabriel, but he’s out of the country. What we need to do is figure out how Nick got his blood like this. It wasn’t always pure. He was arrested for shoplifting in eleventh grade and his blood proved him guilty. So the blood condition he has now is man-made.”

Castiel nodded. “We could try and get Sam to be a double agent,” he suggested.

“Perhaps,” Michael said.

“What if he tips Lucifer off, though?” Dean wondered.

“He won’t, if he wants the murder to stop.”

“I don’t know,” Dean said. “Is there another way?”

Michael shrugged. “There could be, but I’m not certain.”

“We’ll think of something,” Castiel said.

Lucifer was pissed at the media. He sat on Sam’s bed, scrolling through Buzzfeed News and reading out loud to Sam. “Listen to this,” he said disgustedly. “It claims that Thomas Pines was ‘likely killed in a targeted attack due to his sexuality.’ Thomas Pines, the guy you accidentally killed in the graveyard. The media thinks he’s dead because he’s gay. Not everything has to be about sexuality these days.” Lucifer sighed.

Sam shrugged. “Well, it’s a big issue.”

“The same thing happened to me when I killed an African American dude two years ago,” Lucifer said. “Everyone was saying he was killed for his race. No, bitch, I killed him because I fucking felt like it. I don’t give a shit what age, race, gender, or sexuality my victims are. As long as they’re a carbon-based life-form, I’ll kill them.”

“Maybe you should just avoid killing minorities, period,” Sam suggested.

Lucifer shook his head. “Isn’t that racist-slash-sexist-slash-whatever in its own way, though?” he asked. “Like, that’s still picking victims based on race or sex or whatever, so it’s equally wrong.”

Sam thought about that. It kind of made sense. “I guess. But the media just assumes it has to do with modern issues.”

“Everyone’s looking for hateful reasons,” Lucifer said. “These are the people that should be dead.”

“I wouldn’t go that far. Maybe they just need to retrain the way they think, y’know?”

“Yeah, because that will totally happen,” Lucifer snorted.

Sam took the phone from him. “Maybe you should stop reading the news. You’re getting upset, and when you get upset, you kill.”

Lucifer grinned. “Ah, you know me so well. Fine. What should I do, then? I’m bored.”

“Why don’t you go plan on hunting Azazel with my father?” Sam suggested. “I believe he’s in his study, in the basement.”

“Sure.” Lucifer stood. “I like your dad. He’s nice.”

Sam nodded. “Yes, he is. So please don’t hurt him.”

“I would never,” Lucifer promised. “Do you want to come with me and help us plan?”

“No thanks,” Sam said. “I’m going to go visit Dean. See if I can help with anything.”

Lucifer nodded. “Have fun,” he said.

They parted ways.

John heard the basement door open and turned in his chair to smile at Lucifer. “Nick,” he greeted. “I’m so glad you’re here. I’ve done a lot more research on this Azazel person, this Frederick Lehne. But I’ve hit a roadblock. I was hoping you could help me out, if you don’t mind.”

Lucifer nodded. “Yes, of course,” he said. He sat by John and looked at the board, which was now covered in photos of Lehne. “Did I tell you I used to go to school with him?”

“Yes, you did,” John nodded. “Were you close?”

“For a bit,” Lucifer replied. “We grew apart, though. What do you need?”

“I was wondering if you could get in touch with someone who can do the job for me,” John said. “I want him dead. But, I’ve never killed anyone. I wouldn’t know where to start. Besides, I wouldn’t want that on my blood. Best to leave it to the professionals. You know a lot about the Internet. Do you know who I could hire?”

Lucifer smiled. “Yes, I do,” he said. “You’re looking at him.” He started telling John the plan.

Sam entered the morgue, but Dean wasn’t there. Neither was Castiel. The door had been unlocked, though, so they must not have gone far. Sam decided to wait for them. He began to explore the morgue. A noise from outside startled him. He went to investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Finds Out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter. Sorry. Only 800 words :(

Sam walked in the direction of the noise outside, to a window. There was a young boy in his pre-teen years standing there. “Can I help you?” Sam asked.

The boy jumped. “Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cause trouble,” he said. “I was wantin’ to look at my uncle’s body. Tom Pines? He was murdered recently an’ brought here. I was tryin’ to look through the windows, but it’s dark in there.”

“Yeah, my brother and his friend work here. They aren’t here right now,” Sam said. “So Thomas Pines was your uncle?”

“Yeah,” the boy said. “Did you know ‘im?”

“Very briefly,” Sam said. “Why don’t you come in? It’s technically against the rules to let someone see the body like this, but you look desperate.”

“I am,” the boy said. “Last I saw ‘im, we had been in an argument. I never got to say sorry, so I wanna do that now. While I can. Because my mom says it’s gonna be closed-casket, and I don’t know if he’ll hear me through the coffin.”

Sam smiled. “Of course. I’m sure he forgives you, though. Come on inside. It smells a bit, so watch your nose.”

The boy smiled back. “Thanks, Mister,” he said. “I’m Geoff. You are…?”

“Sam,” Sam replied. He closed the door behind them and turned on the light to the body room. “I’m not sure which one he’s in,” he said. The little cubbies were marked with numbers.

“Can we search?” Geoff asked hopefully.

Sam nodded. “Put on gloves.” He started opening the cubbies until he found the one belonging to the man he’d killed. “I found Thomas.”

Geoff rushed over and beamed. He started talking to the body, apologizing and saying good-bye. Eventually, he stopped. “Can I use the bathroom ‘fore I go?” he asked.

Sam nodded and pointed him in the direction. “It’s through that room, to the left.” he said. Geoff disappeared and was gone for quite a while. Sam finally went in, searching for him. “Ge-” he started, then stopped when he saw the board.

It was set up like John’s, but it was mostly on Lucifer. There were a few pictures of Sam, too. Geoff stood in front of it, reading. He turned to Sam. “You know the man that killed my uncle,” he said softly.

Sam glanced at the connection board, which tied Sam to Lucifer and Lucifer to Thomas Pines’ murder. It didn’t directly tie Sam to the murder, though. “Geoff…” Sam began. But he didn’t know what else to say.

“You know the man that killed my uncle,” Geoff repeated, louder.

“It’s not what you think. It was an accident, I promise.” Sam backed up out of the room.

“How would you know?” Geoff asked. “Is that what the killer told you?”

“It was an accident,” Sam said through clenched teeth.

“How could you do this to me, a human being?” Geoff cried. “How could you stand here and show me the body of my uncle, knowing who killed him? Is this funny to you? Do you think it’s a joke?”

“No,” Sam said. “I was trying to help you.”

“If you wanted to help, you would turn the killer in.”

“Geoff, it’s not that simple.” Sam couldn’t breathe. He was going to have a panic attack.

“It is!” Geoff started to cry, and he balled his fists. “It is that simple, Sam!”

Sam kept backing up. His head swam. He hit a cart. On the cart were tools for the autopsies. Geoff kept yelling. Sam didn’t like the yelling. It hurt his head and did not help. Sam could not think. He could not think until Geoff stopped yelling. But Geoff wouldn’t stop yelling. Sam would have to make him stop. Sam picked up the scalpel. He lunged forward at Geoff.

Geoff screamed. It was worse than the yelling. “Shut up!” Sam growled. “Shut up, shut up, _shut up!_” He kept stabbing, stabbing, stabbing at the boy who would not shut up. And the screams got quieter, and they stopped.

Sam dropped the scalpel and breathed hard, waiting for his head to clear. When it did, he took in the scene. He had to leave.

So he left. He went to Lucifer.

_”Shut up, shut up, shut up!”_ played over. And over. And over. Because Dean kept rewinding the tape again. And again. And again.

Castiel stopped him, finally. “Dean, it’s not going to change.”

Dean blinked back tears. Sam had killed a boy. Sam had killed a boy. _Sam had killed a boy_, violently, for basically no reason.

“We need to take that tape to the police,” Castiel said.

“Sam’s a murderer,” Dean whispered. It couldn’t be true. It didn’t sound true. How could it be true?

“Dean.” Castiel said it a bit louder. “Let’s go.”

“You aren’t going anywhere with that,” Lucifer’s voice said. He had a gun, and it was pointed at Dean. “Drop the tape.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This are getting read faster than I can write.

Castiel put his hands up. “Lucifer,” he said calmly. “Don’t shoot.”

“Drop the tape,” Lucifer ordered Dean. “_Drop it._”

Dean frowned. “You won’t shoot me,” he said.

“He can shoot me,” Castiel said, still calm.

Dean frowned and dropped the tape. He put his hands up. “You put Sam up to this, didn’t you?” he accused.

Lucifer shook his head no. “I’m just cleaning up his mess,” he said. He shot the tape, twice, beyond repair. “There. Now, you may take that to the police, if you so wish. Or, you can do the smart thing, and let me disable the security cameras while I clean up the body so you two don’t get accused of being an accomplice to murder. Yes?”

“Yes,” Castiel said. “I’m putting my hands down, but only to disable the camera.” He slowly lowered his hands and started typing at the computer.

“You’re so calm,” Dean said. “Like you’ve been on this end of a gun before.”

“I have,” Castiel said, but didn’t elaborate. The light on the security camera faded. “There.” He looked at Lucifer. “I also wiped the footage from the murder to now, so that you fail in your clean-up and the body gets traced here, we can say someone disabled the camera. I hope that’s alright with you, Lucifer.”

“That’s fine,” Lucifer nodded. He looked over Castiel’s shoulder, to make sure that’s what really happened. “Now, you’re both coming with me so I can keep an eye on you while I clean up. Come on.”

Castiel and Dean walked in front of Lucifer to the room where Geoff’s body lay, and watched him “clean it up” by chopping all the parts into bits and putting it in an ice box. “I’ll leave it on the side of the road,” Lucifer explained as if that was reasonable.

“You’ll get caught someday,” Dean said bitterly.

Lucifer smiled. “No, I don’t think I will.”

Sam was having an identity crisis. Because on the one hand, killing was Wrong and Bad and Terrible, but on the other hand, the adrenaline rush was… whoa.

And it was terrible, awful that he was thinking it, but Sam really did want to feel that again.

Dean arrived home before Lucifer, and his look said it all. Dean knew what Sam had done. Sam tried to explain himself, but Dean wouldn’t listen.

Sam was crying in his room when Lucifer came back, upset because Dean was treating him like a terrible person. “I didn’t mean to kill the boy,” Sam said.

“I know, darling, I know,” Lucifer comforted him. “We all make mistakes.” He offered to let Sam tag along in the hunt for Azazel. Sam agreed to join, so Lucifer told him the plan.

Two days later, Azazel met Sam and Lucifer in an alley, supposedly to plan for a crime. But Lucifer shot Azazel while Sam took pictures for John. It wasn’t a very big spectacle.

John was thrilled at the news and accepted Lucifer into the family. “Killer or not,” he said, “you helped me avenge my wife’s death, so I’m in your debt.”

Dean was Not Happy. He spent a lot of time at Castiel’s house, rather than his own, because he couldn’t bear to look at Sam. His little brother just wasn’t the same anymore. He was relieved, even, when it was time for Sam and Lucifer to fly back to Stanford. He, Castiel, and Michael decided that Michael would go on the flight too, to try and track down Lucifer.

Lucifer got past security with matches and sleeping pills. He put the latter in Michael’s drink and waited for him to fall asleep before he lit the matches. During the panic, he snuck inside the cockpit and killed the pilot and copilot. Then he crashed the plane.

There weren’t too many casualties, as most people had braced themselves, but Michael did die, as he was asleep and therefore unable to react. Lucifer and Sam slipped away from the wreckage before the authorities could arrive. Lucifer didn’t have a scratch on him, and Sam had a couple bruises, but that was all.

They went back to Stanford and posted on social media about the crash, and how lucky it was that they missed their flight and had to drive there instead. Lucifer expressed concern about his brother, Michael, who was on the flight. And once Michael was publicly announced dead, he expressed his grief and survivors’ guilt. Many people offered their sympathies.

Dean felt guilty, having been the one to suggest Michael go on the flight. Castiel insisted it was not his fault, and that Lucifer was more dangerous and clever than they had realized.

Lucifer attended Jess’ funeral with Sam, though he found himself bored very quickly and started imagining killing people instead. Sam brought flowers, and he cried a little, but not nearly as much as he thought he would. Even though Jess had been his best friend, Sam was at peace with her death.

Lucifer didn’t give a shit at all; he was only there for the food.

They didn’t stay for the burial. Sam claimed he’d get too emotional. But really, Lucifer was getting antsy and started to act up, so Sam got him out of there before he could do anything rash.

“I hate funerals,” Lucifer said on the way to his house. “They’re so boring.”

“You asked to come,” Sam shrugged. “Do you have anyone on your hit list right now?”

“Why do you ask?”

“No reason.” Sam gripped the steering wheel. “But do you?”

“Not right now,” Lucifer said. “I don’t kill 24/7. I have a life.”

“Right,” Sam said, “but don’t you plan ahead? Like, at all?”

Lucifer shrugged. “Sometimes. Other times, I’ll see someone do something, and it’s spontaneous.”

Sam nodded. “I want to come with you, next time.”

Lucifer smirked. “Why, Sam?”

“Because I just do.” Sam didn’t offer a better explanation.

“You like killing,” Lucifer said. “Don’t you?”

“No,” Sam said.

“Why don’t you pick a victim?”

Sam hesitated. “Can I?” he asked softly.

“Of course.” Lucifer smiled.

Sam nodded. “Well, there’s this guy…”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0


	18. Chapter 18

“Of course we can kill Jericho,” Lucifer smiled. “Let me just set up an alibi with my man.”

“Who?” Sam asked. “Crowley?”

Lucifer shook his head. “No. Castiel.”

Dean was slowly coming to terms with Sam’s murders, with the help of Castiel. “Sam seems to be an otherwise good guy,” Castiel said.

“He is,” Dean said.

“Then Sam must’ve had a good reason to kill those people. He has a conscience. He wouldn’t just kill, right?”

“Right,” Dean said. A few hours of conversation like that convinced Dean that Sam was still a good guy.

So maybe Dean was left out of the loop. Maybe he didn’t really ever know the extent of Sam’s murders. And maybe he never found out that it was Castiel who tipped Lucifer off about Michael. But better oblivious than dead.

Speaking of dead, Sam’s old bully Jericho was discovered hanging in the woods a week later. It was deemed suicide, and no one found out any better since the family did not request an autopsy. Sam convinced Lucifer to only kill when necessary for blood and on special occasions, and he found himself tagging along most of the time.

Sam and Lucifer got engaged on the twenty-first of June that year. Sam switched his major to law so that he’d be able to protect himself and Lucifer if ever necessary.

Dean let them visit, on the condition that no one died in their hometown.

John died a few years later of a heart attack, and was buried next to the grave that Mary’s body supposedly resided. Before his death, he learned of Lucifer’s preferred name, and decided that maybe not all demons and devils were bad after all. To his death, he was convinced Lucifer was Satan. It didn’t do anyone any good, but it did no harm, either.

Michael’s funeral was large, considering he had been a police chief. But no one ever suspected foul play in the plane crash’s cause. The fire that surviving passengers remembered was deemed to be an engine blowing. Mechanical error, they said. And that was left alone.

Every six months around Stanford, a body would appear, partially drained of blood. Eventually, vampire rumors emerged, rumors that John would’ve been proud of. No one really got far in investigating, though. The few who did turned up dead, drained of blood because Lucifer and Sam found it funny. They used the extra blood for sexual purposes, of course.

But life wasn’t really anything out-of-the-ordinary. It was rather bland, actually. Good thing they had blood to spice it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm doing another superhero story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your feedback!


End file.
